


Le Projet Lorenzo

by willsansfin



Series: Projet Lorenzo, les histoires! [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wow, such a huge project, such woaw, tons of stuff happening
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsansfin/pseuds/willsansfin
Summary: Hiccup, le fils du maire et génie metteur en scène, décide de s'attaquer à Lorenzaccio, de Musset. Parmi ses acteurs, Jack Frost semble être particulièrement concerné par la réussite du projet, c'est une histoire de vie ou de mort. Il y aussi Raiponce et ses démons du passé, Merida et sa découverte de la communauté LGBT, Elsa et Anna hantées par le souvenir de leurs parents, Toothiana qui se surcharge de responsabilités... et beaucoup d'autres qui gravitent autour du "couple" vedette de la pièce. | Fiction très longue, beaucoup de personnages et d'intrigues secondaires, lisez à vos risques et périls





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimerai remercier la personne qui a supporté ma présence dans son appartement et a soutenu le projet et m'a donné plein d'idées :)  
> Et aussi mon amoureux qui me relit et m'aide à articuler mes idées et m'en donne plein, parce qu'il est absolument merveilleux  
> Bonne lecture!

PROLOGUE – CHAPITRE ZÉRO

.

Nethertown !

Tout commença à Nethertown.

Cette ville fut fondée par le grand J. M. Carroll-Arlox. Une personne d’exception, vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus.

Au début, Nethertown se développe entre l’activité des pêcheurs et celle des montagnards, qui s’occupent aussi du parc naturel de la ville. Coincée entre les montagnes à l'est et l'océan à l'ouest, Nethertown est un endroit paradisiaque pour tout un chacun.

En bord de mer, parmi les autres pêcheurs, vit le jeune Lockwood, inventeur en herbe un peu toqué d'après les autres enfants, carrément génial en réalité. Peu adepte des jeux de bagarres, Flint se tient à l'écart de la guerre des enfants entre les enfants de pêcheurs et les enfants de montagnards. Tout adulte ayant un jour été un enfant, c'est toute la ville qui se fait la guerre mais seuls les enfants l'admettent.

Au lieu de se mêler à ses congénères du même âge, Flint se construit une cabane en hauteur pour expérimenter tout à son aise. Quand il a quinze ans, influencé par les inventions d'un certain méchant de dessins animés, il met au point le changeur-de-météo-inator. Le but est de rectifier la météo qui fait fuir le poisson depuis peu.

\- Flint ! A table !

La voix de son père l'appelle pour au moins la sixième fois et Flint pose tout pour descendre manger. La petite machine peut bien attendre qu'il ait le ventre plein. Et puis elle doit charger de toute façon.

Dans sa hâte d'aller se sustenter de ce qui est, pour une fois, autre chose que des sardines, Flint ne voit pas son singe apprivoisé tapoter la machine d'un air inspiré et la faire tomber en sautant de la table. La petite sphère (décidément Flint regarde beaucoup trop de films de science-fiction à gros budget), roule tranquillement jusqu'à la trappe d'évacuation qui sert à rapidement débarrasser le laboratoire de tout liquide. Elle est juste assez grande pour passer par l'interstice.

Pendant que Flint se régale des galettes de pommes de terre (et sardines, à croire que son père ne sait pas cuisiner sans poisson), le changeur-de-météo-inator glisse sur la pente douce qui mène à la mer. Il y a une chute d'environ vingt mètres mais ça ne l'arrête pas et elle tombe vers les eaux sombres. Steve le singe monte dans l'évier plein de vaisselles sales et lèche un pot de yaourt sur lequel il reste un peu de sucre. La sphère se coince entre deux rochers sans se briser. Quand Flint construit quelque chose : c'est du solide.

Ballottée par les vagues et la marée montante, la machine aurait pu s'éteindre ou se décharger. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Flint va se coucher sans repasser par son laboratoire et sans penser une seule seconde à sa machine. En pleine nuit, emportée par une vague un peu plus puissante, la sphère s'éloigne et se déclenche.

Mode tempête. Avec beaucoup d'éclairs.

.

Flint est réveillé par son père qui prend à peine le temps de le tirer hors du sommeil avant d'attraper son fils et le singe pour les emmener au-dehors. Un cordon de pompier retient les habitants qui ont abandonné leurs maisons. Pieds nus et en pyjama, Flint regarde les nuages noirs d'orage qui bouchent toute lumière venant du ciel.

Les habitants qui vivaient en bord de mer sont alignés au plus près du cordon de sécurité, sans oser défier l'autorité de Bjorn Haddock, plus connu sous le nom de Stoïck, chef de la brigade des pompiers.

La machine ne possède pas beaucoup d'autonomie après une charge incomplète et tant de temps passé dans l'eau et la tempête s'arrête au premier rayon de soleil après une dernière vague formidable qui arrache la mairie du dernier bout de caillou qui tenait encore.

Quand la lumière de l'aube coule sur la ville, les pêcheurs constatent les dégâts. La mairie gît au pied de la nouvelle falaise et toutes les maisons de pêcheurs sauf celle des Lockwood ont perdu leur toit et quelques murs. Le maire admet sa défaite aux prochaines élections avant même que les urnes soient remplies et c'est Stoïck qui prend les travaux en main.

Flint ne dit rien à propos de sa machine et écoute en silence son père parler de la disparition totale du poisson. Il regarde ses voisins déménager un à un.

Le seize août 2016, quelques semaines après la tempête et avec le déménagement imminent du chef de la bande des pêcheurs, les enfants signent la paix. Les vieilles querelles sont oubliées, la cachette du marronnier revient à tous les enfants de la ville et l'origine des tags sur le mur de la mairie (l'ancienne mairie) reste inconnue.

Seul pêcheur à Nethertown, Tim Lockwood ne cesse pas de vendre ses articles de pêche et beaucoup de gens se rendent au bord de l'eau juste pour réfléchir. Sous l'influence de Stoïck, la ville se développe vite et de nouveaux commerces fleurissent. Les étudiants affluent et le théâtre reprend du service dans un dernier souffle. Un train rapide fait l'aller retour régulièrement avec la grande ville pour permettre aux artistes d'avoir un public.

Une fois libérée de la guerre des enfants et de l'exploitation de la pêche, la ville déploie ses ailes et accueille les étudiants et artistes de tous les horizons. Personne n'est surpris quand Stoïck est élu maire et tient son rôle à la perfection.

.

L’histoire qui nous intéresse, notre histoire, ne commence réellement que quelques années plus tard. Bien sûr, elle n’aurait pas été possible si Nethertown n’avait pas été ce qu’elle avait été.

Au début de cette histoire, le jeune Harold n’est pas encore appelé Hiccup par la plupart de ses amis quand il rencontre Jackson, que personne n’appelle encore Jack.

Mais ce n’est pas l’histoire d’Harold et de Jackson qui nous intéresse, c’est celle d’Hiccup et de Jack.

Celle-ci commence par la distribution des rôles pour la pièce sur laquelle Hiccup a passé la fin de son année scolaire et toutes ses vacances d’été : _Lorenzaccio_ de Musset.

Nous sommes donc le mercredi 6 septembre 2023, deux jours après la rentrée scolaire, deux-cent cinquante-six jours après le réveil de Jack.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires :)  
> Encore confus sur les personnages? Les listes de personnages par chapitre sont sur tumblr (projet-lorenzo)!


	2. 1: Distribution des rôles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première répétition du groupe de théâtre. A l'ordre du jour: la distribution des rôles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à consulter la liste des personnages (sur tumblr: projet-lorenzo) si vous êtes confus·es :)

CHAPITRE PREMIER

_Distribution des rôles_

.

Mercredi 6 septembre 2023

.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Merci d’être venus dès la rentrée, je suis très contente que l’école active et le lycée marchent enfin dans la même direction pour ce projet théâtre ! Asseyez-vous dans le calme. Les comédiens ne bavassent pas pour ne rien dire. Bien. Pour aujourd’hui, je vais simplement vous distribuer vos rôles et vos textes. Les premiers rôles ont été donnés aux comédiens émérites de ce groupe, quant à ceux qui osent monter sur les planches sans l’avoir jamais fait, nous avons ensemble travaillé le texte pour que chacun parle au moins un peu. Harold, pardon, Hiccup m’a assuré que cette version de _Lorenzaccio_ a été faite pour vous.

Pendant que les élèves finissent de s'asseoir, Elinor regarde à nouveau la liste de prénoms et la rature en bas de la page. Il y a tellement de surnoms... est-ce qu'elle a le droit de les utiliser ? Il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle se serve de leurs prénoms ? Elle inspire. Expire.

\- Donc, Eep et… Ruffnut vous serez entre autres les dames de la cour. Tuffnut ! Cessez de rire, le rôle ira parfaitement à votre sœur.

Le commentaire était assez discret pour que personne ne l'entende mais Tuffnut ricane alors que sa sœur vire au rouge tomate. Sûrement de rage plus que de gêne. Elinor prie pour qu'ils ne se battent pas alors qu'elle vient de commencer et continue de lire sa liste :

\- Colette et Linguini, vous ferez l’orfèvre et le marchand, les personnages avec les dialogues politiques. Pour les précepteurs, j’ai pensé à Ralph, qui jouera aussi un étudiant dans la grande scène de révolte, et à M. Frederiksen qui viendra dès la semaine prochaine avec Russel et Vanellope. Kristoff, vous jouerez Maffio, le rôle sera parfait pour vaincre votre timidité.

Au premier rang, le groupe de théâtre du lycée s'agite rapidement pour féliciter leur nouvel arrivant. C'est le rôle qui ouvre la pièce après tout !

\- Guy vous manipulerez Bindo _et_ Venturi qui seront des marionnettes et en général, votre rôle sera celui du marionnettiste et Tuffnut vous jouerez Giomo. Vous aurez peu de texte mais vous pouvez venir aider à la mise en scène, on a toujours besoin de petites mains !

Hiccup parcourt rapidement la salle du regard. Il est pour l'instant assis avec les autres élèves et laisse Elinor présenter les rôles pour lui. Sans y penser, il s'avance sur le bord de son siège pour mieux voir les réactions des autres à l'annonce des rôles principaux.

\- Elsa et Hans seront la marquise et le marquis Cibo.

Elsa baisse la tête pour approuver et de sa place Hiccup ne voit que le haut de son chignon de danseuse qui s'incline vers l'avant. Hans sourit de toutes ses dents à tout le monde et tente une blague envers Elsa. Ça tombe à l'eau et Hiccup sourit. Il y a quelque chose qui le dérange à propos de Hans. Il ne sait pas quoi exactement. À l'inverse, l'albinos semble avoir le même blocage que lui avant.

\- Pitch, vous ferez le Cardinal Cibo.

Cette fois Hiccup ne se dérange pas pour essayer de voir la réaction de Pitch. Il sait qu'il doit avoir cet air satisfait de lui-même qu'il se traîne en permanence. Et qu'il n'a sûrement pas quitté son téléphone des yeux.

\- Pour ce qui est de la famille Strozzi, Célien fera le père, Merida, Maximus et Pascal feront les fils. Donc dans l'ordre Pierre, Léon et Thomas. Raiponce, je compte sur vous pour jouer la sœur, Louise. Le rôle est assez léger donc vous pourrez toujours faire les costumes.

Hiccup n'a pas besoin de voir Raiponce pour savoir qu'elle sourit. Merida aussi, avec ses cheveux qui effleurent tout juste ses épaules. Elle se tourne vers lui et il y a comme une ombre de doute qui flotte derrière ses pupilles mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Eugène vous jouerez Salviati.

\- Au moins il aura pas à faire semblant de vouloir se taper Louise !

Le commentaire chuchoté de Snotlout reste sans réponse et il attend cinq minutes la main en l'air que quelqu'un tope-là sans que personne ne daigne le faire. Hiccup sourit discrètement : pour une fois qu'il a lu un livre celui-là.

\- Astrid fera Valori, Aster fera Scoronconcolo et Jamie jouera Tebaldeo. Snotlout, vous avez le rôle triomphant de Côme. Onceler, aura le rôle de Sire Maurice. Tatiana, vous jouerez la mère de Lorenzo et Emma jouera sa tante, sœur, enfin l'image de sœur.

Elinor respire doucement et contrôle le tremblement de ses mains. Ça devrait bien se passer, ça devrait bien se passer.

\- Et enfin… Hiccup jouera le duc et Jack jouera Lorenzo. Des questions ?

\- C'est dégueulasse !

Hiccup rentre la tête dans les épaules et a une pensée d'excuse pour Elinor qui ne s'attendait pas à l'attaque. À côté de lui, Astrid s'est levée comme un serpent à ressort, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'empêcher de protester. Alors que sa meilleure amie bout de rage à côté de lui, Hiccup voit Elinor se recomposer. Elle soupire, réordonne rapidement ses fiches et regarde devant elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Puis, comme au théâtre lorsque quelqu'un se trompe de réplique, elle se répète :

\- Des questions ?

Cette fois Astrid parle moins fort, moins sous l'impulsion d'injustice qui l'a faite se lever si vite. Mais elle aussi elle se répète. Tout le monde n'a pas appris le même texte :

\- C’est dégueulasse !

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Hofferson ?

\- C’est injuste ! C’est le projet d’Hiccup, je suis restée avec lui pour tout organiser, on est allé chercher des acteurs jusque dans les cuisines ! On a recruté des gosses, on s’est cassé le cul pour avoir des décors et des costumes et tout ça pour que ce branleur récupère le rôle principal et foute en l’air la pièce ?!

Pour que tout le monde soit bien au courant du branleur accusé, Astrid le pointe du doigt. Elle ne supporte pas les gens qui ont le beau rôle sans rien faire. Hiccup tente de la calmer en posant une main sur son bras. Elle ne se dégage pas mais maintenant c'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse. Problème.

\- Tu peux pas la laisser te faire ça Hiccup !

\- Astrid, tu vois bien que ça ne le gêne pas, cesse de te donner en spectacle et assied-toi.

C'est Toothiana qui vient de s'en mêler. Sans se retourner. Astrid devient glaciale et Hiccup récupère sa main. Problème, Problème avec un P majuscule.

\- Toi, c'est pas le moment. C'est du favoritisme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m’as parfaitement comprise Tatiana. Alors remballe tes airs de fée choquée et admets au moins la vérité.

Le ton monte vite et Elinor est dépassée. Elle ne pensait pas que Tatiana, une élève modèle, pouvait avoir si peu de respect pour les gens autour d'elle. Elle ne sait pas grand chose de la rivalité entre les deux jeunes femmes. Surprise, elle ne pense pas à tout arrêter alors que Tatiana se lève aussi pour faire face à Astrid :

\- Jack a droit à un rôle comme tout le monde ! Il est dans _notre_ groupe théâtre je te rappelle !

\- Il ne le mérite pas ! Si tu crois qu’une belle gueule suffit pour jouer dans _notre_ groupe, tu vas vite déchanter ma grande.

\- Stop !

La salle gèle et Hiccup se lève pour voir Raiponce. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur ses oreilles. C'est elle qui vient de crier. Sa voix a surpassé celle de tout le monde et Eugène fusille Astrid et Toothiana du regard alors qu'il tient délicatement sa copine par les épaules.

Ils se lèvent ensemble et il la porte presque à l'extérieur. Honteuse d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle de manière si négative, la brunette n'ose pas lever la tête et ne voit pas Hiccup. Le jeune metteur en scène échange un regard avec Eugène. "ça va aller ?" "oui ne t'en fais pas". Elinor reprend le contrôle de la situation et Astrid et Tooth se rassoient honteusement. Alors que la professeure parle en bruit de fond, Hiccup se laisse tomber doucement sur son siège.

.

Jack a suivi de loin la conversation. Il a tout fait pour ne pas avoir l'air concerné mais il a eu peur qu'on lui enlève son rôle. À côté de lui, Tooth râle toujours en sourdine et il peut entendre Astrid faire bouger les sièges deux rangs derrière lui. Plus ou moins discrètement, Jack se retourne pour apercevoir Hiccup.

Après s'être rassis, il écoute attentivement Elinor en vérifiant régulièrement que Raiponce et Eugène ne reviennent pas. Près de lui Astrid a posé un de ses pieds sur la rangée de sièges devant eux et fait bouger toute la rangée. La troisième fois où Jack se retourne, la blonde lui lance un sale regard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui demande Onceler quand Jack se recroqueville dans son siège.

\- Rien, murmure Jack en retour.

Il ne voit pas Hiccup qui le regarde enfin après un commentaire d'Astrid. Elinor interrompt son observation très vite.

\- Hiccup ! Tu veux peut-être parler de ton projet avant de donner les textes ?

Il sourit. Puis se lève pour rejoindre la scène. Elinor ne sait pas où se mettre mais elle semble assurée. Pour l’instant tout le monde l’écoute et peu de gens se retournent vers lui alors qu’elle le désigne. Rémy le regarde. Il est son meilleur ami et même pas acteur. Elinor aussi le suit des yeux alors qu'il descend vers elle. Elle est la première à sentir que le Roi va monter sur scène comme il a été le premier à sentir qu’elle regrettait la scène de la salle du lycée.

Mais Hiccup prend son temps. Il se tient près d’elle et ne dit rien, comme s’il attendait que l’attention se reporte naturellement sur lui. Extérieurement, il n’a pas l’air à l’aise. A l’intérieur, il les observe. Il demande doucement :

\- S’il vous plaît…

Personne ne l’écoute. Alors il les détaille. Il veut être sûr de tous les voir lorsque eux le regarderont.

Le groupe de théâtre du lycée au premier rang. Avec Elsa qui attend en silence et Merida qui a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Jack un peu à l'écart, avec Onceler. Tous les autres autour d'eux.

Au quatrième rang, son groupe à lui, avec Rémy et Astrid. Tuffnut qui lui fait un clin d’œil. Audrey juste à côté qui l'encourage d'un sourire.

Des discussions s’élèvent maintenant dans toute la salle. Elinor est fascinée par Hiccup, elle semble être la seule pour le moment, si ce n’est deux yeux bleus qui le suivent discrètement. Dans le fond de la salle, la porte s'ouvre presque sans un bruit et Raiponce et Eugène entrent pour se rasseoir dans le fond. Le groupe est à nouveau au complet.

Alors Hiccup monte sur scène. Sa jambe factice produit un son différent sur le bois. Les conversations ne s’arrêtent toujours pas. Il prend le temps de détailler encore les élèves qui se sont rassemblés pour lui. Il les a personnellement contactés cet été. Certains étaient déjà ses amis, d’autres le sont devenus grâce au projet Lorenzo. Il les connaît, bientôt ils le connaîtront tous.

Hiccup regarde une dernière fois son public. Il joint le bout de ses doigts doucement et baisse la tête. Il expire toute timidité. Puis il relève la tête, fait un autre pas vers le public. Cette fois son pied en métal léger claque durement sur la scène. L’attention se porte aussitôt sur lui alors qu’il n’a rien dit. A son deuxième appel la salle est silencieuse et tout le monde l’écoute déjà.

\- S’il vous plaît ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps aujourd’hui. Avant de vous distribuer vos textes, qui ont été découpés et modernisés, j’aimerais juste vous rappeler une chose : vous êtes tous et toutes acteurs et actrices. Je vous ai choisi car je sais que vous pouvez jouer. Ces textes, ces didascalies, ne sont que des indications. Je ne veux voir sur scène que votre personnage, uniquement ce personnage. Je veux le voir vivre. Nous n’hésitons pas quand nous parlons ou quand nous bougeons. Alors n’hésitez pas à le laisser vivre. La semaine prochaine, nous allons essayer de construire votre personnage et ses costumes. Raiponce prendra vos mesures et nous ferons ensemble les premières modifications du texte, car des modifications seront sûrement nécessaires. Je veux que chaque réplique soit naturelle, que chaque battement de cils fasse partie de la chorégraphie. Vous n’avez pas à tout prévoir, vous devez être prévisible pour vos coéquipiers. Je serai là tous les soirs cette semaine pour ceux qui veulent me parler en avance. Lisez vos textes, bricolez tout ça ! On en reparlera la semaine prochaine.

Certains hésitent à applaudir. Raiponce le fait. Elle est la seule debout à le regarder en souriant au fond de la salle. On dirait que sa crise de panique n'a laissé aucune séquelle, à part de la fatigue. Hiccup l’aime bien. Astrid et Rémy rient discrètement devant elle, habitués à l'étrangeté de Hiccup mais pas encore à celle de Raiponce. Tuffnut et Audrey se tournent pour lui sourire dans un même mouvement.

Elinor prend à nouveau le relais et après discussion avec Hiccup, il est décidé que des improvisations ne feront de mal à personne. Ils ont tous les deux préparés des exercices pour débutants, prenant en compte le fait que certains des comédiens ne sont jamais montés sur scène. Alors ils alternent. Quand il ne dirige pas, Hiccup participe peu mais Elinor ne le pousse pas sur la scène. Quand c'est à son tour de se taire, elle l'observe guider les choses depuis le bord de la scène, pas depuis le public. Sous sa direction, les timides osent donner un peu de voix.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de moments plus ou moins absurdes, le groupe est plus soudé (à part pour Astrid et Toothiana). Comme tout le monde fatigue et que certains ont des choses à faire, Elinor clôture la séance. Hiccup va donc chercher les textes dans son sac pour que chacun reparte avec son premier script.

Les textes passent de main en main et les élèves se dispersent lentement vers la sortie. Jack est le premier à atteindre la porte et s’en va sans un regard pour Hiccup et sans texte. Onceler en prend deux. Les autres s’en vont par groupes. Hans lance un regard surpris et furieux à Hiccup encore sur scène. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile s’il avait été mauvais. Elsa en revanche sourit au jeune metteur en scène avant de partir d'un pas pressé.

En dix minutes, ne restent dans la salle qu’Astrid, Rémy, Audrey et les autres amis de Hiccup, les « vikings » comme ils s’appelaient enfants. Restent aussi Raiponce qui s’avance vers lui, Eugène qui l’attend près de la porte, Elinor qui rassemble ses propres papiers et son texte. Et Tooth. Hiccup fronce les sourcils en la remarquant. Ses amis sont déjà partis. Pourquoi est-elle restée ?

\- Hiccup ?

C’est Raiponce. Hiccup s’assoit au bord de la scène sans quitter Toothiana des yeux. Elle l’a vu aussi.

\- C’est dommage que tu ne joues plus Renzino, j’avais déjà fini ton costume… Pas celui de fin, l’autre. Tu pourras le réutiliser si tu veux. On se voit demain pour que je te montre mes croquis ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je saurai mettre à profit tes talents. A demain !

Raiponce s’éloigne en le saluant de la main. Il sourit en repensant au surnom affectueux qu'elle a eu pour le personnage de _Lorenzaccio_. Elle est pieds nus, légère. Eugène l’embrasse lorsqu’elle le rejoint. Toothiana est toujours là.

\- Hiccup ! T’as assuré ! Comment tu fais parce que à chaque fois c’est wow ! Et ensuite…

\- Snotlout. La ferme.

\- Pardon Astrid.

\- Tu veux qu’on t’attende Hiccup ? demande Rémy pour mettre fin à la logorrhée d’excuses de Snotlout.

Hiccup semble hésiter. Il pourrait fuir maintenant et éviter les deux femmes qui l’attendent. Finalement, ce serait plus simple comme ça.

\- Non c’est bon, on se voit demain de toute façon.

Et ils s’en vont. Astrid hésite un peu, elle n’a pas été assez présente à un certain moment et maintenant elle le surveille de près. Mais Rémy la tire par le bras et le groupe disparaît, Audrey mimant un salut militaire avec un clin d’œil avant de passer la porte. Elinor s’approche alors, perdant un peu de sa prestance. Toothiana semble plus timide loin de Bunny et des autres.

\- C’est… aventureux de votre part d’avoir accepté Jack en Lorenzo. J’ai été surprise lorsque vous m’avez appelée hier pour me prévenir. J’espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Si Frost devient un bon acteur, vous aurez largement mérité votre bourse, je m’en assurerai. A mercredi prochain. Mademoiselle Hummingbird, je compte sur vous et tout le groupe vendredi. En salle B2. Faites passer le mot.

Toothiana ne bouge pas alors qu’Elinor s’en va. La professeure aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais elle n’est pas dans sa salle. Ici, c’est à Hiccup que revient la responsabilité de fermer les portes. Il attend que Toothiana s’approche. Elle passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux teints en vert, en bleu et décorés de plumes. Objectivement, elle est mignonne avec sa peau couleur café au lait et son air de fée mais Hiccup ne sait pas si elle est jolie. Il la regarde sans rien dire lorsqu’elle se pose comme un oiseau sur le dossier d’un siège.

\- Merci. De le prendre dans le rôle.

\- Tu sais à quel point je veux cette bourse. Je sais que Jack en a aussi besoin mais si je ne l’ai pas, je t’en tiendrais pour unique responsable.

\- Arrête, se défend Tooth mal à l’aise. Tu sais qu’il aurait pu être acteur avant, il a le sens du spectacle et il sait improviser. Tu nous répétais sans cesse qu’il était votre botte secrète pour le spectacle de l’année dernière…

Elle se coupe d’elle-même et baisse la tête.

\- Pardon.

Hiccup balaie ses excuses d’un revers de main. Il est assis sur le bord de la scène, les genoux sur les coudes. Toothiana sent qu’il est trop à l’aise pour qu’elle puisse se sentir bien dans cette conversation. Pourtant à l’intérieur Hiccup tremble. Il ne sait plus comment réagir quand il parle de Jack. C’était si simple avant et maintenant c’est si compliqué. Comme il ne dit plus rien pour ne pas insulter Tooth, elle finit par sauter du siège et par s’éloigner.

\- Merci pour lui, lance-t-elle soudain sans se retourner. Je sais que ce sera dur mais merci d’avoir accepté.

\- C’est vrai que tu m’as laissé le choix, répond Hiccup sarcastiquement.

Heureusement qu’elle ne le voie pas, pense-t-il. Il sent ses yeux qui commencent à le piquer et surtout, même si le nœud qui lui bloque la gorge ne s'entend pas, ses épaules basses et tremblantes le trahissent.

Elle s’en va finalement sans rien ajouter et il se laisse tomber en arrière sur la scène. Au-dessus de lui, un projecteur solitaire l’aveugle. Les mots de Toothiana lui reviennent sans prévenir, violemment : « C’est une question de vie ou de mort Hiccup. Si tu aimais Jackson avant, fais ça pour Jack aujourd’hui. S’il te plaît. Il a besoin de cet argent et de ce crédit. »

Elle lui avait laissé le choix de refuser au moins.

\- Tu parles d’un choix, soupire-t-il.

.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après avoir répété un peu seul dans l'amphithéâtre, Hiccup se retrouve allongé sur son lit, dans la même position de désespoir qu'après sa discussion avec Tooth. Les jambes dépassant du matelas, le dos à plat, les bras en croix. Les seules différences sont le chat qui ronronne près de son oreille et le décor ; devant lui il peut voir la porte, à sa gauche la tête de lit et la tenture offerte par Gobber et à sa droite la bureau, très encombré par des feuilles volantes et des morceaux de machines, des écrous et des bouts de métal.

Il est exténué et n'a pas réussi à travailler réellement efficacement sur son texte. Il tient dans sa main gauche un crayon qu’il tapote contre sa couverture verte et dans la main droite son exemplaire trop usé de _Lorenzaccio_ de Musset. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute quand la porte claque au rez-de-chaussée. Krokmou se relève et s'étire avant de s'asseoir près de son humain en attendant le Grand Maître.

\- Hiccup ! Tu as fais un malheur j’espère !

Sans répondre, Hiccup sourit et suit en pensées son père sans beaucoup d'effort : il peut entendre les pas lourds de l'homme qui monte le rejoindre. Quand finalement il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hiccup ne lève pas la tête et ne le voit pas sourire. Les yeux du maire pétillent en se posant sur sa progéniture pensante.

Lentement, Hiccup se relève sur ses coudes puis s'assoit au bord du lit. Stoïck lui jette un regard presque inquiet : il s'attendait à le trouver plus enthousiaste après sa première répétition sur un projet qui lui avait demandé tant de travail.

\- Ça va pas Hiccup ?

Le matelas s'affaisse sous le poids de l'homme montagne quand il s'assoit près de son enfant et Hiccup sourit. Krokmou s'approche pour recevoir une caresse puis descend s'allonger sur le sol, près de la porte. Stoïck regarde ses doigts, les noue et les dénoue sans oser prendre la parole. Finalement il demande :

\- C’est à cause de la pièce ?

Hiccup se laisse tomber d'un air dramatique et répond au plafond plus qu'à son père que oui.

\- Tu préfères en parler à Gobber et Astrid, qui eux au moins savent de quoi ils parlent, ou ton vieux père peut comprendre le problème ?

\- Bon, je t’ai déjà parlé de cette pièce…

\- Oui ! Scènes trop longues, trop de décors, monologues à rallonges, trop de personnages, pas assez de principaux, quatre intrigues en même temps.

\- Voilà. Le rôle principal est super galère et…

\- C’est pas un problème ça ! C’est toi qui va le jouer et tu vas assurer comme d’habitude.

Habitué à être interrompu régulièrement par son père, Hiccup prend le temps de faire une pause dans ses explications et finalement, quand il voit que Stoïck ne va rien ajouter, reprend. Il a peur de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il sait très bien ce qu'il pense de Jack...

\- Non, justement, il y a eu un changement de plan et c’est Jack qui joue Lorenzo. Le rôle titre. Avec le plus de texte. Et le monologue. Et qui se déguise dans une pièce où on ne sait déjà pas qui est qui.

Stoïck reste silencieux le temps de comprendre ce que dit son enfant. En réalité il y a peu de choses qui importent là tout de suite. Alors que Hiccup regarde ses pieds en attendant que son père parle et froisse la couverture de son livre entre ses mains, Stoïck reprend la parole :

\- Tu veux dire Jackson Overland-Frost.

Le murmure de Hiccup en réponse passe presque inaperçu mais Stoïck entend le « oui » minuscule et fronce les sourcils avant de maugréer à peine plus fort.

\- Cet espèce de petit salopiot. Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais plus le voir, j'ai eu encore tort apparemment, j'espère que tu ne viendras pas encore me dire que j'ai raison ! Il ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de lui.

Stoïck s'en voudrait presque de sa franchise devant l'air penaud de son enfant qui se lève pour s'occuper.

\- Je… Je pensais pas que ce serait si dur de le voir sans que ce soit lui. Je pensais que j’arriverais à me dire qu’il est quelqu'un d’autre. Mais en fait…

Le jeune soupire et finit sa phrase d'une voix plus ferme en regardant son père. C'est étrange comme il a l'air plus petit, assis sur son lit.

\- Il est quelqu'un d’autre. Et ses amis m’ont demandé de l’aider. Il a aussi besoin de cette bourse et moi je l’obtiendrai sans problème si le spectacle est une réussite. Et ce sera une réussite.

Stoïck le regarde avec admiration. Il l’a rarement vu sur scène en réalité. Son fils est le type d’acteur à rester dans l’ombre, à faire répéter les autres et à avoir des idées de mises en scènes, pas le type d’acteur qui rêve de brûler les planches quel qu’en soit le prix au risque de réciter bêtement un texte qu’il ne comprend pas. Mais Stoïck sait lorsqu’Hiccup joue un rôle. Cette fois ce n’est pas le cas. C’est la première fois qu’il est sûr de lui sans se mentir. Alors Stoïck sourit. Tant pis si le ruffian fait encore tomber Hiccup, il le rattrapera. Et puis, maintenant il y a Astrid, Rémy, Tuffnut, Raiponce, Guy, Fishleg, Audrey et même Snotlout. Hiccup n’est plus tout seul.

\- Quoi ?

Le temps reprend son cours. Stoïck se secoue et tente de revenir efficacement dans la conversation. Il sourit et Hiccup le regarde encore avec cet air pas tout à fait convaincu, un peu sur la défensive, prêt au sarcasme. Mais Stoïck se lève et se contente de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Rien, je me disais que tu avais grandi dernièrement. Je me sens vieux moi. Tu viens ? Gobber nous invite à manger.

\- Il nous invite vraiment à manger ou t’as juste la flemme de cuisiner ? Encore ?

Seul un grognement en provenance du couloir lui répond et Hiccup sourit. C’est un peu facile pour Stoïck d’éviter la discussion comme ça, de lui sortir l’excuse du père qui se sent vieux. Même si Hiccup est conscient que ça n’a pas été simple pour lui d’encaisser tout ce qu’il lui lançait tous les jours, il ne comprend pas comment ils en sont arrivés à avoir cette relation un peu trop douce, protégée.

Pourtant c’est vrai. Stoïck ne le dit peut-être pas encore assez pour que son fils le croie mais Hiccup grandit. Physiquement il est en train de se rattraper et commence enfin à faire la même taille qu’Astrid. Mentalement c’est une autre histoire. Il a décidé de grandir en empruntant un chemin un petit peu plus difficile que les autres. Plus rapide aussi. Maintenant, Stoïck n’ose plus lui dire comment mener sa vie, même s'il est encore très jeune. Il ne s’agit plus d’un ami dont la tête ne lui reviendrait pas. Stoïck est descendant des vikings et il n’est pas idiot. Si Hiccup a encore choisi Jack malgré tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, alors il n’a plus qu’à attendre et ne peut réprouver.

Stoïck soupire. Il descend, appelle Gobber, Gueulfor, Craig, bref. Il appelle son meilleur ami quel que soit le nom qu’on lui donne. Il est toujours de bon conseil, il a aidé Stoïck lorsque Hiccup n’était qu’un enfant, puis lorsqu’il a grandi. Et surtout il a trouvé dans quoi le gamin est doué. Stoïck s’en souvient encore. De l’expression ébahie de Gobber.

_\- J’te jure Stoïck ! Les machineries ça lui plaît mais son truc, c’est d’être sur scène à ton gosse. Il est doué pour une crevette parlante, vraiment doué._

Gobber avait travaillé à la ville pendant un temps. Il avait été machiniste dans un théâtre. Ça n’a jamais attiré Stoïck le théâtre. Pourtant Gobber en parle bien et il lui en parle depuis un moment. Souvenir d’un ex. Il aime toujours voir jouer. La transformation d’une personne banale en héros de tragédie, en valet de comédie ou en simple porte-parole d’une idée, ça le fascine. Il en oubliait de descendre ses décors parfois mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Alors bien sûr qu’il a accepté lorsque Hiccup est venu lui parler de son projet. Des jeunes qui veulent monter sur scène _Lorenzo_ c’est assez rare pour qu’il les encourage. Et c’est pas parce qu’il a raccroché pour devenir forgeron au village et pendant le Festimédiéval qu’il n’allait pas les faire profiter de son savoir.

Et puis il a senti qu’ils aimaient en quelque sorte le théâtre pour la même raison à ce moment-là. Le souvenir d’un ex.

Le soir, attablé avec Gobber et le père de celui-ci, Hiccup tente de faire bonne figure. Il rit aux blagues de Stoïck et son meilleur ami. Il est comédien après tout. Il peut faire semblant d’écouter les projets du Dr Nefario tout en pensant à deux beaux yeux bleus sous une frange décolorée.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ça vous a plu et/ou que vous avez des choses à dire, laissez un commentaire!  
> Vous pouvez avoir des nouvelles de l'avancement de cette fic sur tumblr (projet-lorenzo) et aussi m'aider peut-être à continuer d'écrire sereinement en achetant des choses que je fais sur quing-of-beads (aussi sur tumblr)  
> A dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre!


	3. 2: Sauts dans le passé, jour de rentrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léger Flashbacks, apparition du Fou du Roi, le maire est en retard, Jafar se maquille et Jack nage en eaux troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu en retard mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à consulter la liste de personnages par chapitre (sur tumblr) si vous êtes perdu·es!

CHAPITRE SECOND

_Sauts dans le passé, jour de rentrée_

.

Lundi 4 septembre 2023

.

Si vous le voulez bien, revenons un peu en arrière, avant le jour où Elinor présentait le nouveau projet aux jeunes comédiens. Peu de temps avant, vraiment. Juste deux jours avant. Le jour de la rentrée des classes.

.

Le fait que cette année la rentrée tombe un lundi est déprimant. En tout cas, pour Jack c’est déprimant. Il ne sait plus grand chose sur lui mais sa haine des lundis est encrée au fer rouge sous sa peau. Il se lève donc avec difficulté et peu d’entrain. Il se traîne jusqu’à la salle de bain et s’y enferme. Dans le miroir, son image lui semble trouble, il a encore les yeux embués par le sommeil. Tant mieux. Jack se glisse sous la douche, laisse son corps en pilote automatique.

Même si ça fait un peu mal.

C’est perturbant de se sentir étranger dans sa peau. En moins d’un an, il sait qu’il n’a pas pu s’habituer autant aux lieux. Pas au point de les connaître au millimètre près et de pouvoir se déplacer les yeux fermés. L’eau chaude déclenche des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il a toujours froid. Il espère presque voir une teinture s’écouler dans la bonde de la douche, que ses cheveux blancs soient naturels. Il ne veut plus de l’ancien lui. Il frotte nerveusement ses côtes, son torse, à s’en arracher la peau.

\- Jack ? Ça va ?

Il stoppe tout mouvement, ses muscles se tendent d’un coup sec.

\- Tout va bien Kat, j’allais sortir.

\- Tu te lèves tôt, baille la gamine à travers la porte. Je vais prendre mon p’tit dèj’.

C’est vrai, Jack se lève tôt. Il n’arrive pas à dormir. Son corps sursaute une fois sur trois lorsqu’il tombe en sommeil profond. Ça le réveille en panique et il a du mal à respirer. Mais il préfère ne pas en parler aux médecins. Tooth lui a dit qu’il devait faire un peu d’apnée du sommeil. C’est l’angoisse qui crée ça apparemment. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour se détendre pendant qu’il dort, pour qu’il se sente en sécurité. Jack n’arrive pas à se sentir en sécurité.

\- Kat ?

L’angoisse encore.

\- Kat !

Jack sort violemment de la salle de bains. Il n’est même pas coiffé en entrant dans la cuisine. Sa sœur le regarde étrangement et continue de mâcher ses céréales. Il se laisse tomber près d’elle et joue avec ses cheveux. Avant ils avaient les mêmes mèches brunes. Ils se ressemblent encore beaucoup en fait : quand leur mère entre ils ont le même réflexe de repli. Kat lui sourit mais il le sent. Elle a peur. Lui aussi. Avant ce n'était qu'instinctif, comme de savoir où sont rangées les choses dans leur petit appartement. Mais depuis cet été, son corps a repris cette attitude défensive pour une raison. Evelyn, leur mère, embrasse le crâne de sa fille et passe une main dans les cheveux de Jack. Les deux se crispent : il ne faut pas réagir.

Ils se figent. Un frisson lui descend la colonne et il voit le regard inquiet de Kat sur lui. Il n’a pas de raison d’avoir peur, se raisonne-t-il. Tout va bien se passer.

Mais il a l'impression de se souvenir de ce regard.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour Jack. Si heureuse…

La main d’Evelyn caresse doucement sa nuque. Cela fait un an mais c'est comme si elle ne s'y était pas faite. La possession transpire par tous les pores de sa peau quand elle est près de son fils. Il décide d'éloigner sa petite sœur, de partir le plus vite possible.

\- Kat, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

\- Presque.

\- Va finir, je fais la vaisselle et on part ensemble.

La fillette ne se fait pas prier et disparaît. Jack se lève et apporte les bols dans l’évier. Sa mère le suit. Elle s’accoude au plan de travail pendant que le jeune homme frotte et rince les couverts.

\- Tu sais, ton père nous a quittés si subitement. La peur de te perdre le même soir, ça a failli me tuer. Tu es mon petit garçon, je ne supporterai pas de te voir partir aussi.

Jack relève la tête en plaçant les bols pour qu’ils sèchent. Sa mère le regarde tendrement, avec amour presque. Il voudrait y croire. Il le voudrait vraiment.

Mais il sait maintenant qu'il ne peut pas. Que tout n'est que mensonge.

\- Je suis prête !

Kat. Sa mère se retourne brusquement et l’éclair dans ses yeux lorsque la sœur de Jack vient le prendre par la main en lui donnant son sac de cours lui donne encore un frisson.

\- Passez une bonne journée !

Jack et Kat ne répondent qu’à moitié. Le sourire de leur mère disparaît avant que la porte ne se ferme. Au premier étage, ils croisent Sandy qui habite dans le même immeuble. Tous les trois, ils descendent en silence les marches. À l'arrêt de bus, ils rejoignent Tooth qui leur sourit.

.

Alors que le bus continue d'arpenter la ville pour emmener les élèves jusqu'au collège-lycée, un peu à l’écart de la ville, Clampin se réveille. Cela fait longtemps qu’il ne va plus à l’école mais il le sent au fond de son âme : c’est la rentrée.

Dans sa roulotte du cirque permanent, au milieu d'un grand lit à baldaquin couvert d'oreillers, il semble minuscule et mince. La pièce baigne dans une lumière orangée qui traverse les lourds rideaux. Ici et là des marionnettes en tissus aux visages et aux mains en bois jonchent le sol.

Clampin est seul et nu. En bougeant paresseusement, il s'étire comme un chat avant de tenter de sortir de son lit. Il vient de se lever, le soleil aussi. Dans ses esprits encore embrouillés de sommeil, des pensées se forment.

_« Aujourd’hui n’est pas un jour ordinaire. Je peux le sentir dans le fond de mon âme : c’est la rentrée. Comme l’a dit le narrateur plus tôt. De pauvres âmes dans des corps encore jeunes se sont éveillées trop tôt, bousculées dans leur courte nuit. Les ventres sont habités de serpents tortueux, les esprits bourdonnent de questions sans réponse. Quel prof aurai-je ? Qui sera dans ma classe ? Reverrai-je cette fille aux grands yeux bleus que j’ai vue le jour des inscriptions ? Et ce beau garçon aux boucles brunes ? »_

Il soupire bruyamment et la jambe qui pointait vers le plafond retombe platement au milieu des coussins.

_« Bientôt ces questions auront perdu tout intérêt. Ne compteront plus que le bout de ciel bleu que l’on aperçoit par la fenêtre, les arbres gris sur fond gris, la chaleur du radiateur en hiver, la seconde avant la sonnerie. Seuls les enfants profitent de l’innocence, de la joie d’apprendre. Qui se soucie de Pythagore quand il est adulte ? Qui se soucie de Verlaine et Rimbaud ? »_

Se souciant peu d'être seul, Clampin se jette sur ses pieds en faisant comme s'il ne ressentait pas les vertiges et se saisit d'une épée de bois pour lancer au monde tout entier :

\- Je serai leur sauveur, le chevalier qui rallumera la flamme dans leurs yeux. En avant !

Il ouvre en grand la porte et la lumière du jour se déverse dans la roulotte, violente et crue et lui faisant plisser les yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi tôt qu'il le pensait.

\- Bordel Clampin enfile un pantalon quand tu sors ! Un caleçon au moins !

Il referme la porte pour ne pas entendre la voix pleine de critique plus longtemps. Clampin rit un peu parce que entendre Aladdin râler avant même d'avoir mis un pied dehors est une victoire en soi. Il sautille presque à pied joint dans son caleçon violet et jaune puis ouvre à nouveau la porte en grand et s'élance dans ce jour de rentrée avec un plan.

.

Chez les Haddock, on se prépare aussi pour la rentrée. Enfin plus précisément, Hiccup se prépare pour sa rentrée puisque le maire n'a pas de vacances (donc pas de rentrée). Dans la cuisine, Hiccup est seul pour l'instant. Il est assis devant une tasse de thé et lit en travers _L'Aile de Papillon_ , le journal de l'école active, pour se tenir au courant des derniers délires de l'équipe de rédaction. Il ne sursaute même pas quand son père entre en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Hiccup, tu es déjà debout ?

\- Et toi tu n’es pas encore prêt.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre ou de s'asseoir, Stoïck avale d'une traite son bol de café que lui a préparé Hiccup et qui contient une cafetière complète. Une autre dose vient de finir de chauffer.

\- Un commentaire ?

\- Non. Je remarque juste que le grand maire de notre grande ville n’a pas mis les mêmes chaussettes.

Stoïck verse le café dans son grand thermos et préfère ne pas relever. Il est assez surpris de trouver Hiccup dans la cuisine ce matin.

\- North vous fait rentrer tôt cette année.

\- Il a dit qu’avec le projet commun entre le Pôle et le lycée-collège, il valait mieux prendre leur rythme. Mais de toute façon ce n’est pas comme si j’avais arrêté de bosser cette année.

 _-_ Pas si insensé que ça ce vieux fou.

\- Arrête papa. Il est tout de même loin de Dumbledore.

Le thermos emballé et son sac déjà prêt (Stoïck ne semble pas remarquer les dossiers rangés à l'intérieur que Hiccup a ramassé ce matin dans le salon), le maire se met en route et répond depuis l'entrée en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Il était déjà fou quand il était prof. J’y vais avant que Jafar n'emploie les grands moyens. S'il appelle, couvre-moi !

Hiccup ne sursaute pas non plus quand la porte claque et se contente de remarquer dans le silence de la maison :

\- Oh mais il a déjà appelé.

.

Pendant ce temps au centre-ville, à la mairie, Jafar tape du pied en attendant son maire. Ses sourcils sont froncés au-dessus de ses yeux soulignés d'un délicat trait d'eyeliner. Heureusement que Stoïck est plus efficace que l'ancien maire et que son seul défaut est d’être en retard sinon il aurait déjà démissionné. Foi de Jafar !

.

Accélérons un petit peu le déroulement de cette journée pour retrouver Kat, la petite sœur de Jack.

Emma-Katherine de son prénom complet est une petite fille brune, aux yeux marron, de taille et de poids légèrement en-dessous de la moyenne, habitant dans un logement légèrement en-dessous de la moyenne. Aux rêves légèrement en-dessous de la moyenne.

Ce lundi de rentrée, elle se réveille d’assez bonne humeur. Après une période calme aussi longue, elle commence à penser que le danger est définitivement écarté. Et tous les adultes qui ont pu se pencher sur l'histoire de sa famille ont atteint la même conclusion insipide : le problème venait de son père, plus de père plus de problème.

Kat s’ennuie toute la journée au collège comme tout enfant qui se respecte, même sans rêve. Puis enfin vient l’heure de la délivrance. Elle se traîne hors de la salle de classe, isolée car elle n’a pas vraiment de relations avec des enfants de son âge. Il y a bien Riley Anderson qui est arrivée en milieu d'année dernière et avec qui elle parle un peu. Ou Babette, la sœur de Tooth. Mais aujourd'hui Kat n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir de contacts avec les enfants de son âge de toute façon. Et alors qu’elle se prépare à rentrer seule car Jack a fini plus tôt et que Babette, Penny et Riley veulent faire un tour en ville et pas elle, elle se heurte presque à la petite foule amassée devant les portes de l’école.

.

Si vous le permettez, nous allons revenir au déroulement de la journée de Clampin. Après son réveil et avoir enfilé son joli caleçon jaune et violet, Clampin prend un copieux petit déjeuner avec les autres circaciens et taquine un peu Aladdin. Il vole une robe à Esmeralda, se coiffe avec un des soutiens-gorges de Jasmine, discute avec les fauves sous le regard scrutateur de Nala et finalement fait une petite sieste du matin entre les pattes de l'ours.

Après le repas, auquel il ne participe qu’en tant qu’invité de corvée de vaisselle, qu’il fait en chantant trop fort pour déranger son monde, il part flâner au centre-ville et évite trois policiers par habitude. Puis il attend son heure au Fidji avant de pouvoir se mettre en route.

Poussant sa charrette à bras, il se pose devant le collège-lycée et accueille les élèves qui sortent d’une longue première journée de cours. Certains passent devant lui sans s’arrêter mais heureusement, il voit la petite Kat dans la foule qui l’écoute. Il se permet un conte dans lequel le directeur et le sous-directeur de l’école ont la place de méchants. Jusqu’au moment où James Salten ( _Monsieur_ Salten) apparaît derrière lui avec une habileté de ninja. Le sous-directeur se saisit de sa marionnette, un sorcier aux bois de cerf, et se tourne vers Clampin. L’homme sort de sa charrette et se tient face à lui. Cela fait longtemps qu’il n’a plus peur des instances professorales.

Et il a réussi à faire sourire les enfants avec sa dispute et son départ ridicules.

.

Ce même jour mais plus tôt, alors qu’il roupille dans son premier cours de philosophie, Jack pense à autre chose. Il stoppe sa magnifique caricature de viking et se concentre. Il doit trouver une solution. Avec cette nouvelle année scolaire viennent de nouvelles opportunités. Il doit trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour lui faire confiance.

\- Tu ne récupèreras pas ce dossier petit con. Jamais. Et personne ne te croira plus de toute manière. Je m'en suis assurée.

Jack ouvre les yeux violemment. Personne n’a rien remarqué. Onceler est assis juste à côté de lui et soupire bruyamment. Il se penche vers Jack pour lui murmurer un commentaire sur le professeur et celui-ci fait semblant de rire. Il se souvient du dossier. Il l'avait retrouvé par hasard. Avait fait le lien rapidement. Mais maintenant, c'est impossible. Il faut qu'il le retrouve, il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur...

Pendant le trajet de retour, il arrive à convaincre Bunny et Tooth qu’il a des choses à faire et qu’il ne peut traîner avec eux. Ils vont se promener au centre-ville alors qu'il rentre directement chez lui. Il s’échappe presque sans se soucier de leur réaction. Onceler a déjà rejoint sa sœur adoptive, Audrey, et se contente de lui offrir un signe de la main depuis l'intérieur du bus.

Une fois devant son immeuble, Jack monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentre chez lui sans bruit.

Evelyn, sa mère, n’est pas là. Il a de la chance. Et pas beaucoup de temps. Elle ne s’absente jamais pendant de trop longues périodes. Cela fait partie de ces choses qui sont ancrées en lui. Comme des choses essentielles à sa survie.

\- Réfléchis, réfléchis, marmonne-t-il.

Un dossier. Où cacher un dossier dans un appartement aussi petit pour que ses enfants qui gèrent presque tout ne le trouvent pas ? La chambre ! Jack se précipite vers la chambre minuscule de sa mère et ouvre la penderie en grand. Ses mains agiles écartent les tissus et fouillent les boites. Il ne trouve rien. Il se tourne alors vers le bureau de sa mère. Non, trop facile. Il vérifie d’abord sous le lit, derrière le sommier.

Son regard est encore attiré par le bureau.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ? Ce qu’il cherche doit être caché juste là. Il prend un temps pour enregistrer mentalement la position de chaque chose et commence à feuilleter les classeurs et les pochettes cartonnées, les rangeant au fur et à mesure.

Et il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherche.

\- Jack ! Tu es déjà rentré ? Je pensais que tu resterais un peu avec tes amis…

Jack réagit vite, referme la pochette, remet tout à sa place. Il vient à la rencontre de sa mère qui semble ne rien remarquer. Elle lui sourit même en posant ses sacs de courses.

.

Ce soir-là, Hiccup travaille encore sur son projet de théâtre, pour que tout soit parfait lors de la présentation devant les autres, discutant par internet avec certains des acteurs. Dans une fenêtre privée, il parle avec Tatiana. Dans l’autre, sur un chat à plusieurs, il tient une conversation sans intérêt avec Astrid, Snotlout et Raiponce. Astrid lui parle des accessoires et des prochaines Festimédiévales, Snotlout cherche des mnémotechniques pour son texte et Raiponce débat sur les costumes. En même temps.

Dans un tout autre quartier, Toothiana répond du bout des doigts sur un clavier recouvert de plastique. Ses mains sont tachées par la coloration pour cheveux. Du bleu, du vert. Et un peu de violet sur la main gauche. La conversation est sérieuse : elle aide Hiccup à adapter la pièce. Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait attentive. De toute façon Hiccup fait 90% du travail. Elle écoute les mouvements de son père encore debout : il est un peu trop tard pour qu'il la surprenne, surtout la première semaine de cours.

Elle s’excuse rapidement auprès d’Hiccup lorsque son téléphone sonne et colle immédiatement l’appareil à son oreille en apercevant le nom de l’interlocuteur. Elle parle à mi-voix.

\- Astrid, il faut que tu m’aides.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils. Jack a l’air paniqué. Mais pire que ça...

\- Astrid ? relève-t-elle à mi-voix.

Mais c'est comme si Jack ne l'entendait pas. Il continue.

\- J’ai besoin de toi. Il faut que je... que je puisse être autonome à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il faut qu'on m'accorde ça.

\- Jack, tu sais... tu sais très bien que Deville ne te laissera jamais faire... Elle a été formelle et elle pense que tu dois rester sous la surveillance de ta mère jusqu'à ce que tes souvenirs reviennent...

\- Alors il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Il faut que je puisse être seul à la fin de l'année et que Kat soit avec moi...

\- Et pourquoi ?

Jack bégaye. Elle fronce à nouveaux les sourcils. A l’autre bout du fil, elle sent la tension qui émane de son ami. Il marmonne.

\- S’il te plaît, juste aide-moi. Fais en sorte qu’on me voit sous un beau jour. Il faut… Il me faut cette bourse. Avec cette bourse je pourrais faire ce que je veux et je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui m'écoutera.

\- La bourse du Pôle ? Mais Jack pour ça il faut que tu présentes un projet et…

\- Oui je sais mais je… Je n’arrive plus à prendre des photos. En plus j’ai tout oublié, ça va me prendre une éternité pour avoir un bon niveau et trouver un projet. J’ai plus aucune photo. J’ai juste un dossier vide. J’ai besoin… de quelque chose. Quelque chose dans quoi je suis doué. Je ne sais plus faire… Aide-moi à trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

Tooth réfléchit. Elle ne savait pas qu’il n’avait plus rien. Que ses photos avaient disparu. Elle cherche, à toute vitesse. Puis ça lui revient. Jack a du talent. En théâtre. Elle ne l’a jamais vu jouer. Mais Hiccup s’en est vanté une fois. Enfin, il en a parlé une des rares fois où elle l’a entendu parler. Avec Astrid. Ses yeux brillaient de joie : il avait convaincu Jack de jouer un petit rôle. Les comédiens de la troupe de l’école active n’ont jamais été des acteurs nés. Mais sous la direction discrète, presque secrète, d’Hiccup, ils se métamorphosaient sur scène. Tatiana est jalouse. Elle avait toujours été jalouse. Ils ont moins de moyens (l’école de North finance une foultitude d’activités) mais leurs costumes sont toujours parfaits, les décors simples mais efficaces. Et les rôles sont découpés sur mesure pour les acteurs par leur metteur en scène. Un génie.

\- Tu es acteur Jack.

.

D’abord, Jack n’y croit pas. Puis ça lui revient lentement. Il semble que quelqu'un le lui a déjà dit. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait apparemment mieux que ses nouveaux amis le connaissent. C’est sa dernière chance. Alors il accepte.

La bourse du Pôle est offerte aux étudiants de l’école active, pour qu’ils poursuivent leurs rêves. Il y en a six de disponibles. Elles permettent normalement d’accomplir n’importe quelles études. Tooth n’en a pas besoin mais Jack entend Colette en parler dès qu’il reste un peu trop longtemps à l’école active. Elle se sent enfin prête à le tenter cette année et elle se prépare depuis presque trois ans. Jack aime bien rester dans l’école active. Dès son réveil en milieu d’année scolaire dernière, il a passé du temps dans les couloirs, à regarder passer les gens pendant que Tooth allait prendre ses cours de dessins.

Six, ça semble être assez. Mais avec les nombreux étudiants, c’est peu. Pour cette année, Hiccup en veut une, Hiro aussi mais ils ne sont pas seuls : Colette, Rémy, Oliver, Tadashi, Jim, Gogo, Esmeralda et Miguel en veulent aussi une. Les étudiants en robotique se battent sauvagement et tentent de l’obtenir presque tous les ans. Si Jack veut aussi tenter sa chance, presque la moitié des concurrents seront déçus.

Pourtant... Passer du temps avec le fils du maire, montrer qu'il va bien. Qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui-même et qu'il est capable de s'occuper de sa sœur. Il ne veut pas leur dire. Il ne veut pas tout leur raconter. Il veut juste leur confiance pour se mettre à l'abri et emporter Kat avec lui.

\- Tooth, il me faut un rôle dans la pièce de ce dingue de Hiccup.

.

Le dingue de Hiccup ne dort pas encore lorsque Tooth se reconnecte et lui envoie un message. Cela fait longtemps que Stoïck a appris à le laisser gérer ses heures de sommeil et le jeune homme vient de descendre se chercher du bacon quand sa fenêtre clignote. Il coince le bout de viande entre ses lèvres et s’essuie rapidement le bout des doigts sur un tissu qui traîne. Ses yeux verts s’agrandissent lorsqu’il lit le message. Sur la conversation de groupe, seule Raiponce est encore réveillée. Astrid et Snotlout sont plus raisonnables.

Tatiana le prévient qu’elle va se coucher en répétant sa demande. Elle ne s’inquiète pas qu’il ne réponde plus : souvent pendant l’été il s’endormait sur son clavier alors qu’ils discutaient tous de la pièce. Cela donnait des messages inspirés comme « 7nj277777777777. » ou « huhuybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb ». Mais ce soir Hiccup ne s’endort pas sans répondre. Il reste à fixer son écran, répondant par onomatopées aux messages de Raiponce. Son cerveau réinvente la pièce, remplace les personnages, redessine les costumes. Ça ne lui demande presque aucun effort. Il coupe son amie pour lui demander son avis. Le signal qui indique qu’elle écrit un message disparaît pour réapparaître aussitôt. La missive est courte et efficace :

_**Msg de @Punzie_Flowa [03h18]** _ **: Tu es le Roi.**

Hiccup sourit en voyant la réponse la plus appropriée qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Oui. Il est le roi. Il peut bien jouer un duc.

.

Dans la cuisine du _Seven Dwarf's Diner_ , Blanche tente de faire la fermeture. Clampin est venu donner un coup de main. Enfin, ce qu'il appelle un coup de main.

Assis sur un bout du plan de travail, une fesse en lévitation pour éviter de prendre trop de place, le circacien a ramené ses cheveux en arrière avec un élastique et aide à nettoyer les assiettes en mangeant tout le bacon qui lui passe sous le nez. C'est le même bacon que celui que mange Hiccup, le burger du frigo des Haddock vient du Diner.

\- Dis-moi Blanche, demande Clampin en regardant la jeune femme emballer les restes pour le squat de musiciens, si notre ville avait un personnage principal, qui serait-il ?

Il reste Grumpy d'éveillé pour aider la tenancière de l'établissement et il récupère la vaisselle uns fois débarrassée de ses restes pour la frotter dans le bassin d'eau chaude. Il se contente d'un « bah » agacé à la question de Clampin. Happy arrange la vaisselle sur les raques et la passe dans la machine. Concentré, il prendre le temps de répondre à la question de Clampin.

\- Je ne sais pas, il répond, j'aurais tendance à dire un jeune, parce que personne ne serait intéressé par la vie de vieux bonhommes.

Clampin opine du chef comme si c'était évident alors que Blanche arrive à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne mange aussi le steak du sandwich décortiqué et réarrangé entre ses mains. La vaisselle, une fois propre, sort brûlante de la machine infernale et Doc et Bashful la rangent à sa place.

\- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui fait quelque chose de sa vie. Quelque chose de fou et de révolutionnaire, quelque chose que tout le monde n'approuverait pas, continue Clampin en stockant une poignée de frites à la patate douce.

\- Buster Moon va tenter de faire un concours de chant pour sauver son théâtre, lance Doc pour participer à la conversation.

\- Oui mais il est insupportable, il ne ferait pas un bon personnage principal. Il est méchant parfois exprès.

Il est rare que Blanche n'apprécie pas quelqu'un mais Buster Moon fait des « blagues » sur le physique des gens et elle ne supporte pas ça.

\- La pièce de Hiccup sauverait le théâtre.

La voix douce et timide de Bashful fait pétiller les yeux de Clampin. Il finit son repas à l'œil avec un demi-milkshake, délaissé par un enfant plus tôt dans la soirée, et saute du plan de travail pour aider Blanche à transporter les sacs jusqu'à sa charrette à bras. Il a l'habitude de livrer à peu près tous les deux jours les restes de restaurants au squat.

Entre ses marionnettes, des tupperwares donnés par Tiana regorgent de plat qu'elle n'a pas pu garder. Les pertes inévitables d'un restaurant. Heureusement, il n'y aura pas véritablement de pertes tant que les musiciens squatteurs voudront bien manger gratuitement. Et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter avant un moment.

\- Tu te souviens, Blanche, de quand Hiccup est enfin rentré dans ton restaurant ? Il aurait fait un fier héros de roman, non ?

Clampin n'attend pas sa réponse pour se mettre en route et la salue en brinquebalant jusqu'au squat. Blanche rentre finir de ranger le restaurant et en moins d'une demi-heure tout est fini. En allant se coucher, son esprit revient sans qu'elle le veuille à ce vendredi en 2021. C'était il y a deux ans. Et c'est vrai que Hiccup aurait fait un fier héros de roman ce jour-là.

.

Vendredi 8 février 2021

.

Hiccup est plus jeune qu’au début de notre histoire. Il a 14 ans. Il est à l’école active depuis le début de l’année après avoir passé son bac par correspondance en juillet. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’amis. Son père ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui mais au moins, depuis qu’il est à l’école de North il semble avancer. Il a appris depuis longtemps tout ce que le système scolaire peut lui apporter et à l’école active, il a commencé le théâtre et peut vraiment continuer ses expériences. Stoïck ne se fait pas d’illusions, jamais Hiccup ne voudra entrer dans la brigade de pompiers comme il l’espérait il y a encore quelques mois. Son fils tente de ne pas l’inquiéter et lui essaye de le remettre sur la bonne voie. C’est difficile entre eux depuis le début de l’année. Hiccup ne l’écoute plus.

Ce vendredi en particulier, le jeune homme traîne en ville après être resté à l’école active pendant tout l’après-midi. Il commence à pleuvoir et Hiccup finit par s’abriter sous l’auvent du _Seven Dwarfs’ Diner_. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs lui tombent sur le front. Il frissonne en resserrant autour de lui la veste lâche en laine sans fermoir qu’il a trouvé au rayon femme.

Il n’est encore jamais entré dans le Diner. Pourtant, il s’est toujours demandé comment était l’intérieur depuis son ouverture deux ans avant, en plein hiver. Il fait froid et il n’y a personne. C’est une heure creuse et Hiccup n’aime pas les gens. Pas en ce moment.

Alors il entre.

Une chanson d’Elvis Presley qu’il ne connaît pas résonne et l’enveloppe doucement (il s’agit de _Hound Dog_ pour ceux que ça intéresse). Une douce odeur de pommes flotte dans le restaurant et un serveur nain s’avance vers lui. Son badge indique "Grumpy". Il a une barbe blanche taillée et une moue fatiguée, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Seven des fifties, t’es seul ?

Hiccup hoche la tête, n’osant pas répondre au ton morne du nain. Il suit Grumpy qui lui montre sa table sans rien dire et lui donne la carte. Le restaurant n’est pas immense mais permet tout de même d’accueillir du monde, il y a une terrasse avec une dizaine de tables et à l’intérieur, il y en a une bonne douzaine. Hiccup baisse les yeux sur la carte. Elle est en trois parties dépliables avec une quatrième en forme de pomme croquée qui annonce le menu spécial « pomme empoisonnée ».

\- Bonjour, tu as choisi ?

Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais l’observe avec un calepin entre les mains. Elle lui sourit, étirant un peu son rouge à lèvres parfait. Hiccup rougit aussitôt et murmure sa commande.

\- Un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

\- Chantilly ? demande la serveuse en notant.

\- S’il vous plaît.

\- Ça arrive.

Elle lui fait un clin d’œil et s’éloigne rapidement sur ses rollers. Elle a une peau très pâle sur laquelle se démarquent quelques tatouages qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de déchiffrer, une jupe cintrée jaune et un tee-shirt bleu aux manches bouffantes. En poussant les portes battantes qui mènent à la cuisine, elle hurle :

\- Chocolat chaud cannelle et chantilly rapido !

Blanche-Neige aime ce qu’elle fait autant qu’elle déteste son nom complet. Rendre les gens heureux en leur offrant une place dans le Diner est un objectif presque totalement accompli. Cela fait quelques jours à peine qu’elle a remarqué Hiccup qui ralentit en passant devant son restaurant. Elle est contente d’enfin le voir à l’intérieur. Elle sent qu’il a besoin de solitude alors elle reste discuter avec Happy. Presque lilliputien plutôt que nain, il est plus grand que Grumpy qui râle en piochant dans le pot de cornichons.

Une fois le chocolat prêt, elle prend le temps d’équilibrer son plateau avant de passer à nouveau les portes. Hiccup a sorti un livre, un recueil philosophique de Nietzsche, et sursaute lorsque la grande tasse apparaît sous ses yeux. Blanche lui sourit puis repart, s’arrêtant près de la caisse. Derrière, une ouverture permet à Happy de se joindre à sa conversation avec Doc. Ils sont en semi-effectif en attendant le coup de feu du soir. Il y a toujours quelques étudiants flemmards pour venir manger un mini-burger.

Après le départ discret d’Hiccup, qui règle sa commande en faisant l'appoint sans demander l’addition, Blanche reste soucieuse. Elle sent qu’il aura besoin d’être tranquille et si venir lui fait du bien alors pourquoi pas. Mais il y a une tension dans le corps du jeune homme qu’elle connaît. Il a peur qu’on le juge. Elle reste pensive toute la soirée.

\- Blanche ?

Elle se retourne vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et bleus qui l’a appelée depuis leur lit. Blanche sourit. C’est le soir, elles ont toutes les deux fermé leurs boutiques depuis une demi-heure. Enfin depuis quelques heures même pour l’autre. Blanche enfile un tee-shirt un peu trop large au motif enfantin représentant un faon puis se glisse entre les draps contre son amante.

\- Bonne nuit Aurore.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange.

Les deux femmes s’endorment. Elles ne le savent pas encore vraiment à ce moment-là mais elles vont devenir importantes dans la vie du jeune Haddock. Qui définitivement avait bien l'air d'un héros de roman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Chapitre suivant dans un mois mais vous pouvez demander des mini-fiches de personnages et poser des questions sur elleux!


	4. 3: C'est la fête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors de la fête organisée pour tout le groupe théâtre, Hiccup qui est trainé là-bas de force se retrouve en tête à tête avec Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu de retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette grande aventure! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres!  
> Les listes de personnages par chapitre sont maintenant sur tumblr (projet-lorenzo), n'hésitez pas à les consulter en cas de doute ou à me poser des questions!  
> Bonne lecture :)

CHAPITRE TROISIEME

_C'est la fête !_

.

Vendredi 8 septembre 2023

.

Après une longue première semaine de cours, les jeunes de Nethertown qui vont faire partie du projet Lorenzo profitent de ce que la plupart d'entre eux soient en terminale pour organiser une soirée. Ils sont prêts à profiter au maximum de leur dernière année à Nethertown pour certains, de leur dernière année avec leurs parents pour la plupart, de leur dernière année de scolarité dans une filière qui ne leur plaisait pas entièrement pour presque tous.

C’est pour ça que ce vendredi est le dernier jour de préparation et d’invitation pour la soirée de samedi. 

Hiccup ne veut pas y aller. Jack y sera, avec Tooth, Bunny et Sandy son nouveau groupe d’amis, et avec Oliver son nouveau meilleur ami. Avec qui il s'entend très bien. Mais il y aura aussi Astrid, Tuffnut avec Audrey la brune, Rémy, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishleg, Audrey la rousse, Raiponce. Il hésite longtemps. Guy et Jim qui sont avec lui au club de mécanique de l’école active parlent aussi de la soirée alors qu'Audrey la brune se vante un peu : elle est invitée d'office grâce à Tuffnut alors qu'elle ne participera au projet que de très loin. Guy travaille sur des pantins, il ne se sert de la mécanique que pour créer de petites scénettes. Pour l’instant il taille dans le bois ses marionnettes. Audrey bricole un moteur.

Jim est encore en seconde et est arrivé à Nethertown cette année. C'est le plus jeune de la salle et il a redoublé une fois. Comme il a déjà sympathisé avec Guy et Audrey, il a réussi à se faire inviter. L'excentricité de ses travaux y a joué pour beaucoup. Il tente d’inventer une façon de faire de la voile différemment. Son projet tient dans un cahier énorme bourré de feuilles volantes et dans des expériences qui lui explosent au nez la plupart du temps. Maintenant qu'il est au Refuge, il s'applique à rester sage pour garder l'accès à l'école active. Et puis il y a autre chose aussi qui l'empêche de vouloir partir.

Jim est sans-gêne, habillé d'une fausse assurance. En réalité il est beaucoup trop conscient de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. De la chaleur de la salle causée en grande partie par son travail de soudure. Du fait que Guy travaille torse nu à côté de lui mais que pour Jim il est impossible de l'imiter. De son simple tee-shirt qui ne dissimule pas du tout ses formes mais qu'il doit faire semblant de porter comme si de rien n'était. Il a peur que la conversation se retourne vers lui et que quelqu'un fasse un commentaire. Pour le moment il ne s'est rien passé de la sorte mais il est sur le qui-vive en permanence. Comme il ne connaît pas encore bien Hiccup, il ne sait pas que c'est inutile. Et qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'il ne voudrait le voir.

\- Et toi Hiccup, tu viens ? demande Jim.

Il aimerait bien qu'il vienne. Il ne voit pas Guy et Audrey qui sourient par-dessus leurs machines. Jim n'est arrivé qu'en août dernier après tout. Il ne connaît pas encore les habitudes de Hiccup et le fait qu'il n'aime pas les fêtes de manière générale.

\- Je ne sais pas encore Jim. Mon père ne me laissera peut-être pas y aller.

\- Arrête Hiccup, dis clairement que tu veux pas y aller, on sait tous que ton père te laisse faire ce que tu veux.

Hiccup abandonne sa création pour fusiller Guy du regard. Audrey sourit mais Jim n’est pas sûr de savoir si les deux adolescents plaisantent et les observe attentivement sans rien ajouter. Hiccup n’est pas facile à apprivoiser et il n'a pas encore réussi à le cerner. Finalement, Hiccup se retourne à nouveau vers Jim pour lui répondre à nouveau.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller Jim. Je hais le monde, le bruit, l’humidité des corps, la chaleur moite, la musique merdique, l’odeur de l’alcool frelaté et les gens bourrés.

\- Oh bon je d'accord. Pas la peine d’être... désagréable, marmonne Jim alors que Guy ricane et que Audrey secoue la tête.

Hiccup s’étire sans s’excuser. Il sait que Jim doit juste s'habituer à sa manière de communiquer et a appris à ne plus s'en vouloir. Grâce à Jack. Un frisson lui descend la colonne vertébrale. Les quatre adolescents restent silencieux un moment avant qu’Astrid ne fasse irruption, accompagnée d’Eep. La rousse rougit un peu sous sa peau mate alors que Guy ne remarque pas son trouble et continue de se déplacer sans tee-shirt.

\- HICCUP !

\- Salut Astrid, répond Guy.

\- Ouais, salut Guy. Jim. Oh Audrey, Tuffnut te cherche je crois.

Jim se contente de répondre d'un hochement de tête au salut je-m'en-foutiste d'Astrid. Il se recroqueville un peu, ramène ses épaules vers l'avant pour masquer la forme de sa poitrine. Audrey se lève en soupirant et sort rejoindre Tuffnut sans avoir besoin de plus d'informations. Elle sait où le trouver. Astrid attrape son ami par les épaules et le serre contre elle avec un sourire menaçant.

\- Hiccup, mon chéri, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Astrid, soupire le susnommé chéri. Je n’ai pas encore dit que je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Pas à moi mais tu l’as dit à Rémy, à Colette, à Fishleg, à Tuff, à-

\- C’est bon ça va. J’ai pas envie.

Hiccup range ses outils sans se soucier de l’air blessé d’Astrid. Il salue Guy et Jim et s’éloigne alors qu’Eep reste pour discuter avec Guy. Astrid lui court après en râlant mais il l’ignore. C’est seulement en arrivant devant les casiers, car l’école active a une esthétique très américaine, qu’il se tourne vers elle. Ils ne sont pas vraiment amis depuis si longtemps : elle est sa voisine depuis toujours en fait mais avant elle ne jouait qu’avec les autres enfants de leur quartier sans se soucier de l’étrange petit garçon laissé sur le côté. Puis finalement, lorsqu’elle avait commencé à s’intéresser au travail de ses parents, et donc à celui de Stoïck et Gobber, elle avait fini par voir la crevette qui traînait dans la caserne sans savoir quoi faire de son corps.

Astrid n’était pas méchante avec lui. Mais elle n’empêchait personne de le tourmenter pendant les stages de jeunes sauveteurs du feu. Très vite, Stoïck avait abandonné. Hiccup ne faisait qu’acte de présence. Jusqu’au jour où il n’était plus venu. Astrid l’avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans l’arrière de son jardin. Elle s’était occupée de lui de loin jusqu’à ce que Jackson entre dans leur groupe d’amis. Elle s’était alors rapprochée d’Hiccup pour le protéger de l’autre. Et maintenant qu'il avait repoussé tout le monde, elle était incapable de l’atteindre à nouveau.

\- Arrête d’insister Astrid.

\- Mais ça te fera du bien. Allez, il y a plein de gens cools, on va s’amuser.

\- Et il y a aussi Elsa, Hans, Tooth, Bunny, Jack…

La voix d’Hiccup descend un peu pour ne pas se briser. Ça commence à faire longtemps pourtant. Mais il ne sait pas si rester aussi près de lui pendant toute la soirée sera possible. Le projet Lorenzo ne lui occupe presque plus l’esprit. Surtout que maintenant quand il pense à Renzo, il voit Jack.

\- Hiccup, s’il te plaît. Je te promets que tu n’auras pas à rester avec Jack. Promis !

Il lance un autre de ses regards agacés à la blonde qui papillonne avant de se redresser.

\- Si tu viens pas je te casse le bras.

\- C’est bon ! Je viens mais je reste pas jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Super !

.

Samedi 9 septembre 2023

.

Elsa d’Arendelle est en sous-vêtements (blancs) devant son miroir. Il est rare que les groupes de leur âge se mélangent et elle est consciente autant que les autres qu’ils ne referont pas de soirée de ce genre avant un moment. Il ne s’agit que de fêter le début de l’année et d’officialiser leur groupe de théâtre.

Elle ne sait pas s'il est raisonnable de sortir mais après en avoir parlé avec sa tante, elle a fini par se dire que ça ne pouvait qu'être positif d'être plus proche de ses partenaires de jeu.

\- ELSA !

La porte s'ouvre et Anna entre sans plus de cérémonie. Elsa sursaute et se couvre avec sa robe. Sa sœur semble ne pas s'en soucier et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit avec un grand sourire. Contrairement à Elsa, elle s'est faite à leur nouvelle liberté très vite.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- S’il te plaît, laisse-moi venir à la soirée !

Elsa glisse derrière son paravent pour mettre sa robe. Pour une fois elle n'est pas en chemise et jupe longue mais la robe est à peine moins austère. Heureusement, personne ne va remettre en question son style vestimentaire dans ce groupe. Sa seule fantaisie ce soir sont ses collants bleu sombre au motif de glace. Quand elle réapparaît, les seules parties visibles de sa peau sont ses mains et après un regard à Anna, elle enfile rapidement une paire de gants.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable que tu sortes si tard à ton âge. Mais tu peux organiser une soirée ici le week-end prochain avec tes amis ? Cela serait bien plus sympathique non ?

\- Jim qui est dans ma classe y va lui !

\- Mais Jim n'a pas le même âge que toi. Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons reçu la même éducation.

La deuxième phrase ne dépasse pas un murmure. Elsa ne veut pas être méchante, elle remarque juste. Assise devant le miroir de sa commode, elle se demande si pour une fois elle pourrait essayer une autre coiffure que son chignon de danseuse habituel. Anna aimerait lui dire qu'elle est très bien avec ses cheveux détachés mais quelque chose la retient. Elle-même ne sort jamais sans ses tresses serrées.

\- Je vais demander à Arianna si elle serait d'accord alors.

Anna sort de la chambre et referme la porte doucement. Elsa ne dit plus rien et retire ses gants lentement. Avec la même lenteur et la même application, elle tresse ses cheveux en couronne sur le devant et attache les mèches de l'arrière en chignon lâche. En ajoutant une seule épingle décorée d'un flocon, elle entend la voix de son père.

Cela fait plus d'un an qu'elles sont seules mais les phrases n'ont pas quitté son esprit. Parfois elle se demande si Anna a eu la même enfance qu'elle. Si elle garde le même souvenir de leurs parents.

Parfois Elsa se demande pourquoi elle n'est pas si triste de vivre avec sa tante et son oncle.

\- Elsa ! Je te dépose dès que tu es prête ! Mais Raiponce sera contente d'avoir ses cheesecake pour 21h je crois.

La voix de Frederic résonne dans tout le château. Elsa sourit. Oui, c'est bon de vivre avec eux.

.

Alors qu'Elsa a demandé à être amenée plus tard, Raiponce et Pascal se sont faits déposer en avance pour tout préparer. Raiponce est plus jeune que la plupart d'entre eux mais Hiccup a insisté pour qu’on l’invite aussi. Elle fait plus que partie du groupe de théâtre et Jim s’est invité tout seul, lui : elle a sa place. Alors elle a promis de s’occuper de tout. C’est peut-être pas très orthodoxe mais inviter Raiponce a cet avantage. Ça ne semble pas embêter la petite brune qui a passé la journée derrière ses fourneaux avec son meilleur ami. Son père les a emmené sans rechigner, prêt à tout lui passer maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvée. Il doit lui emmener ce qu'elle a laissé dans le frigo familial en déposant Elsa.

La soirée commence à 22h, continuera sûrement jusqu’au bout de la nuit, et elle est prête avec une demi-heure d’avance. Contente, elle sort son petit téléphone portable auquel cliquette un strap en forme de queue de renard rose et violet, assorti à celui de sa grande sœur qui ne vit pas avec eux bien que ce ne soit pas la place qui manque. Raiponce a son Nokia depuis trois ans mais il lui convient bien. Elle tape un message pour Eugène et l’envoie. Elle a hâte qu'il y ait du monde et du mouvement.

.

Du côté des vikings, sur la place qu’entourent leurs maisons, Astrid, Fishleg, Tuffnut et Ruffnut et Snotlout attendent Hiccup pour se mettre en route. La soirée se passe près du Refuge, dans une maison abandonnée. Les adultes ne sont officiellement pas au courant des soirées qui y sont organisées mais Nanaka y passe officieusement. Et Tink aussi.

Rémy les rejoint en premier puis vient ensuite Audrey avec sa moto un peu trop bruyante. Elle gare l'engin dans le jardin de Tuffnut et Ruffnut avec l'autorisation de leurs parents puisqu'il a été prévu qu'elle dormirait directement dans la maison près du Refuge. Alors que le Roi se fait attendre, Audrey se laisse glisser contre Tuffnut et reste appuyée contre lui.

Le soleil est déjà couché sur la place qu'entourent la plupart de leurs maisons. Aux pieds de Ruffnut gît le sac de son frère, rempli de bouteilles de bière. En attendant Hiccup, Tuffnut détaille leur groupe : il est loin de ses partenaires de nuit habituels. Astrid porte une jupe un peu longue mais un tee-shirt décolleté. Ruffnut a mis un jean slim pour mettre en valeur ses jambes fines. Son frère porte le même. Pour Ruffnut c'est tee-shirt simple. Pour Tuffnut, c'est tee-shirt déchiré à la couture des épaules qui expose ses biceps et sweat à poche kangourou, sans manche. Fishleg et Rémy ne portent rien de très inhabituel et le seul effort qu'a fait Audrey a été de se débarrasser de son éternel salopette pour un jean plus cintré et un haut vaporeux.

Hiccup les rejoint enfin. Tuffnut ne réagit pas immédiatement alors qu'Astrid saute sur ses pieds pour le saluer. À la place, il détaille son ami qui a dû être supplié pour venir. Hiccup porte une jupe bleue à volants, des collants noirs opaques, des bottines rouges. Il a hésité longtemps sur sa tenue. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il a attrapé une veste bleue un peu trop grande. Il flotte dedans et elle le fait paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'est.

\- Enfin, on a failli t'attendre, lui dit Astrid en le serrant brièvement contre elle.

Il lui sourit puis rougit quand Tuffnut siffle entre ses dents.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas venir tu nous sors le grand jeu !

Tuffnut se lève en dérangeant Audrey et attrape son ami par les épaules pour le taquiner.

\- T'en fais pas, t'es avec les vikings, tu risques rien, il lui murmure à l'oreille assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Ouais, je cognerai chaque personne qui osera se moquer de ta jolie tenue !

Hiccup remercie Snotllout du bout des lèvres alors qu'Astrid secoue la tête. Elle se met en route pour la fête pendant que Ruffnut et Snotlout plaisantent encore et rient trop fort. Le groupe entame un mouvement mais personne ne bouge avant qu'Hiccup ne fasse le premier pas.

Même s’ils attendaient Hiccup, ce n'est pas lui qui garde la tête du groupe et il laisse Astrid et Ruffnut le dépasser. La blague avec Snotlout s'est vite essoufflée et Ruffnut préfèrent jouter verbalement avec Astrid : le challenge est plus intéressant. Les deux filles rient ensemble, se lançant de fausses piques. Rémy et Fishleg les suivent, Snotlout les rattrape en trottinant. Alors que le brun bouscule un peu son ami viking, Rémy se laisse distancer et attrape Hiccup par les épaules, imitant Tuffnut plus tôt.

\- T’es prêt ?

\- Mais carrément, j’ai mis ma tenue de combat tu vois, rit Hiccup en effectuant une mini-révérence.

Rémy s’éloigne en ayant l'air satisfait de la réponse. Il rejoint Fishleg à nouveau et tous les deux se liguent contre Snotlout. Hiccup perd immédiatement son sourire. Rémy est son meilleur ami. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de lui mentir parfois. Une main froide vient chercher la sienne qu’il a enfoncée profondément dans la poche de sa veste trop grande. Il reconnaît immédiatement le toucher de la paume un peu calleuse et entrelace leurs doigts. Audrey passe près de lui et lui effleure le bras en douceur. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant d'aller prêter main forte à Snotlout juste pour le geste de défendre une minorité.

\- La veste de Jackson hein ?

La voix de Tuffnut n’est qu’un murmure discret pour que personne ne l’entende. Hiccup frissonne mais il ne se sépare pas de son toucher rassurant. Au contraire, ses doigts tracent des cercles sur le dos de la main du garçon.

\- C’est ma tenue de combat, répond Hiccup faiblement.

Le rythme de leurs pas s’accorde et ils avancent à deux mètres derrière le reste du groupe sans que cela n'inquiète les autres. Rares sont ceux à voir Hiccup et Tuffnut aussi proches. Mais pour leur groupe d’amis cela n’a rien de choquant. Ils se sont soutenus mutuellement lorsque Ruffnut n’a plus été assez pour son frère et lorsque même Astrid n’arrivait plus à comprendre Hiccup. Et puis, Tuffnut est comme ça aussi avec Audrey, cela n'a rien d'étrange venant de lui.

.

Eugène est arrivé dès que Raiponce lui a envoyé un message. Ils se sont tous les deux posé sur une table pour discuter en attendant les premiers arrivés. De temps en temps, Eugène saute de la table et illustre son discours avec de grands gestes pour la faire sourire. Pascal écoute d'une oreille en préparant ses playlists. Il a de la chance de l'avoir, elle et toute sa famille en fait. Pas que son père ne s'occupe pas bien de lui, au contraire. Mais Raiponce est comme une sœur et il est content d'être toujours le bienvenu chez eux.

Eugène est impressionné par l'énergie que met la jeune femme dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle a installé des panneaux pour indiquer les lieux importants (vestiaire, salle de fête, toilettes et chambres) qui ont été faits plus tôt dans la semaine avec Tooth.

Dans la salle de fête, là où ils se trouvent, les tables ont été poussées contre les murs pour libérer l'espace, avec une table spéciale pour Pascal, et il y a quelques chaises pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas danser. Sur les tables, des plateaux de cochonneries sucrées ou salées débordent, surchargés en petits fours et pâtisseries miniatures. Colette et Rémy les ont amenés plus tôt et Raiponce a tout disposé en rajoutant ceux qu'elle avait fait.

En se déplaçant, Eugène fait tomber une chaise et le bruit fait sursauter Raiponce. Un instant une ombre passe dans ses yeux et il a peur d'avoir déclenché quelque chose. Pascal le fusille du regard mais Raiponce est plus forte que ça. Elle ramène ses souvenirs dans le fond de son esprit et se concentre sur l'instant présent. Les bras d'Eugène autour d'elle. L'odeur de nourriture. La main de Pascal sur son bras. Elle arrête de tirer sur sa mèche de cheveux et sourit. Tout va bien.

Tout va bien.

Les trois amis ont recommencé à discuter et le début de panique est définitivement passé quand une voiture se gare à l'extérieur. Suivie immédiatement d'une autre. Raiponce écoute les portes claquer et reconnaît la voix de son père et celle d'Elsa. Reconnaître les deux autres personnes lui prend un peu plus de temps : c'est Eep et son père. Les adultes viennent jusque dans la salle de fête et Raiponce sourit en les voyant entrer.

\- Je te pose où les gâteaux Raiponce ?

\- Tu peux les mettre là, papa.

Elsa attend près de la porte avec un petit sourire sans oser s'approcher plus d'Eugène. Ses mains gantées sont serrées autour de la anse de son sac. Grug regarde autour de lui d'un air suspicieux en tenant sa fille par l'épaule. Elle porte une robe moulante courte et tire dessus un peu. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Mais ça lui va très bien.

\- Bon. Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas. Il n'y a pas intérêt à y avoir de la drogue. Ou de l'alcool. Ou trop de garçons.

\- Papa !

Pascal se contente d'un air blasé en rajustant son casque sur ses oreilles et Eugène sourit en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire. Derrière Grug, sous une table (un des seuls endroits qu'il n'a pas regardé), il y a un pack de bière. Après un baiser rude sur la joue de sa fille, il disparaît et Frederic sort de son sac une bouteille de whisky qu'il pose près de celles de coca.

\- Avec modération surtout d'accord ? Et pas trop d'alcool aux très jeunes, je vous fais confiance.

Eep étouffe un rire derrière sa main pendant qu'Eugène rassure Frederic : mais bien sûr qu'ils seront sages ! Avant de partir, l'homme salue Pascal de loin qui lui sourit.

\- Tu passeras bien le bonjour à ton père, Pascal. Et dis-lui qu'on accepte son invitation pour la semaine prochaine, toute la famille viendra manger chez vous.

Après que Pascal ait hoché la tête pour approuver, Frederic serre brièvement Raiponce contre lui pour embrasser son front, offre une poignée de main à Eugène et touche du bout des doigts le bras d'Elsa. Une fois seuls, les adolescents échangent un regard.

\- Je vous montre où poser vos sacs et vos manteaux ?

Elsa et Eep approuvent et Raiponce les guident jusque dans le « vestiaire ». Là aussi les tables ont été rangées contre les murs. Et quand Raiponce allume la lumière, des étiquettes aux noms de chaque personne invitée apparaissent au-dessus des tables. Celle d'Elsa est décorée de flocons, celle de Eep de rayure de tigre. Elle effleure le papier du bout des doigts et se tourne vers Raiponce avec un sourire.

\- T'es vraiment géniale tu le sais ?

En voyant à quel point ça plaît à Eep, Raiponce n'ose pas lui dire que c'est à cause d'une insomnie qu'elle a eu le temps de faire ça et que de toute façon ce n'est pas si bien et que non elle n'est pas géniale du tout et-

Une main gantée se pose sur ses doigts et elle arrête de tirer sur sa mèche de cheveux. Elsa lui sourit doucement. Rassurée, Raiponce la regarde poser son sac et enlever sa veste pour la plier soigneusement et la poser sous son étiquette. Elle effleure aussi le papier, dans le même mouvement ébahi.

\- Eep a raison, c'est vraiment génial.

Les enfants du Refuge qui arrivent sans frapper et vont directement voir Eugène pour se faire indiquer le vestiaire (et donc se diriger vers elles), interrompent les trois jeunes femmes et les font sortir pour laisser la place. Gênée par les compliments sur son travail, Raiponce suit Eep et Elsa et retourne se réfugier tout contre Eugène.

Ça y est, il y a du monde. Un peu surpassée, Raiponce finit par aller derrière l'ordinateur avec Pascal pour profiter du début de fête de loin.

Bunny maintient Eugène sous son bras et lui frotte les cheveux en se moquant de lui, Maximus observe la scène avec Hans et Kristoff, Colette et Linguini déposent des plats qu’ils ont emmenés en plus, ceux de Colette visiblement plus réussis que ceux de son ami. Jim et Guy se sont posés dans un coin et discutent calmement. Ralph ne bouge pas dans un coin de la pièce, de peur de casser quelque chose. Elsa est assise sur une chaise, les mains sur ses genoux et finit par se lever pour lui servir un verre avec un sourire.

Raiponce respire. Tout va bien se passer.

.

Pendant ce temps, les vikings traversent la ville à pied pour se rendre à la salle de fête non officielle de la ville, dans la maison abandonnée en face du Refuge. Astrid et Ruffnut marchent toujours devant en faisant trop de bruit, suivies par Snotlout qui fait des remarques un peu lourdes car il ne sait pas faire des compliments propres et par Fishleg et Rémy qui discutent cuisine et chimie. A l’arrière, main dans la main, Hiccup et Tuffnut discutent à voix basse. Audrey est revenue à leur niveau et tient le bras du blond.

Dans une rue parallèle, Jack, Onceler, Audrey la rousse et Tooth avancent au même rythme et peuvent presque les entendre.

Ce qui est triste tout de même avec les rues parallèles c’est qu’elles ne se croisent pas.

Les deux groupes arrivent à la maison où se tient la fête presqu’au même moment. Hiccup a un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible qui retient tout le monde. Les vikings sont plus nombreux mais cèdent la priorité au petit groupe. Tooth et Astrid s’assassinent du regard mais ne font pas de scène. Ce n’est pas la peine.

Merida, emmenée par sa mère, arrive peu de temps après et la fête peut vraiment commencer. La rousse se réfugie rapidement près de Jack avec qui elle a énormément sympathisé. Depuis son arrivée, elle fréquente surtout le groupe de théâtre du lycée : Hans, Elsa, Jack, Tooth, Jamie un peu même s’il est plus jeune qu’eux, Kristoff, Célien et aussi Raiponce qui traîne souvent avec eux même si elle ne fait pas partie officiellement du club. Ce soir, Célien n’a pas pu venir, et Jamie n’a pas eu l’autorisation de ses parents. Alors elle reste avec les autres.

Pascal garde la musique assez basse pour que tout le monde puisse discuter sans hurler. Ralph et Raiponce se posent près d’une fenêtre et parlent. Eugène, Bunny, Tooth, Guy, Jim, Onceler et Kristoff dansent comme des imbéciles. Rémy a entraîné Colette sur la piste et Linguini les suit du regard en souriant. Astrid rit des tentatives de Snotlout qui essaye de paraître attrayant sans savoir danser. Tuffnut ondule derrière lui sans que le brun s’en rende compte et Ruffnut s’assure de tout filmer. Merida et Maximus sont lancés dans un rock endiablé, Hans boitt un peu en les regardant, Elsa reste en retrait à côté de lui et les deux Audrey discutent des décors. Hiccup est accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte, observant ses amis qui s’amusent.

\- Hey.

Hiccup ne bouge pas. Du coin de l’œil, il Le voit s’accouder au même rebord de fenêtre, un verre à la main.

Jackson.

Non.

C’est Jack. Jack a les yeux bleus, les cheveux teints en blanc. Et surtout, il ne le connaît plus.

\- Salut.

Leur conversation aurait pu s’arrêter là. Mais Jack enjambe le rebord de la fenêtre et se laisse glisser au-dehors. Tout le monde s’amuse sauf eux on dirait.

\- Tu viens prendre l’air, j’en peux plus des gens.

Ça ne ressemble pas à une question. Ce n’en est pas une en fait. Jack s’éloigne déjà dans le jardin sans lumière. Et Hiccup le suit.

Jack ne sait pas pourquoi il a demandé particulièrement à Hiccup de le suivre. Il ne connaît pas si bien celui qui leur sert de metteur en scène. Enfin pas dans cette vie. Il l’a aperçu à l’école active, de loin. Et il a entendu parler de son projet. Mais c’est tout. Personne ne lui a parlé d’Hiccup comme un de ses anciens amis. En fait, personne ne lui parle jamais de ses anciens amis.

Jack observe Hiccup du coin de l’œil, avec sa jupe, ses collants et ses bottines. Ça ne le choque pas. Etrangement, ça ne le choque pas. Et sa veste bleue trop grande. Elle pourrait aller à Jack et il doit faire presque vingt centimètres de plus qu’Hiccup. Ils respirent le froid ensemble avant que Jack parle à nouveau.

\- Merci de m’avoir pris dans la pièce. Je suis désolé de bouleverser tes plans comme ça.

\- Oh mais tu bouleverses rien, assure Hiccup. Je vais faire de toi le meilleur acteur de tout le casting.

Hiccup ne sait pas comment il fait pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Jack sort une cigarette de son paquet et hésite avant d’en proposer une à Hiccup.

\- Je ne fum-

\- Tu ne fumes pas.

Ils l’ont dit en même temps. Jack range son paquet en haussant les épaules. Il a l’habitude que son cerveau le devance, comme si les souvenirs étaient stockés quelque part. Ses relations avec sa mère et sa sœur en sont l'exemple parfait. Leur conversation est décousue, ils parlent de la pièce, de théâtre. Jusqu’à la question.

\- J’étais vraiment un bon acteur ?

La gorge d’Hiccup se noue. Ça fait trop de souvenirs d’un coup, trop de choses à se rappeler.

\- Hiccup ! Viens danser !

Le jeune homme se retourne, soulagé. Tuffnut avance vers eux. Il attrape les mains de son ami et lance un regard à Jack. Il les a laissés seuls une demi-heure et c’est bien assez dangereux à son goût. Hiccup a les larmes aux yeux même s'il sourit. Tuffnut joue la joie, l’attrape par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers la fête en chantant à tue-tête le hit stupide sur lequel ils ont eu un délire et qu’il a demandé à Pascal de mettre, le prenant comme excuse pour avoir interrompu Jack.

\- _HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE BABY !_

\- Hiccup ! Euh, Tuffnut ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Frost ?

Le blond le toise de haut en bas, repoussant ses longs cheveux vers l’arrière. Jack se sent en terrain connu malgré l’animosité de Tuffnut. Il ne s’adresse qu’à Hiccup.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro qu’on répète ensemble. C’est pas que j’ai _envie_ de faire du théâtre mais j’en ai besoin alors…

Hiccup arrive à faire demi-tour, à ne pas trembler en tapant son numéro dans le téléphone de Jack.

\- Attends je t’envoie un message pour que t’aies le mien.

Il veut le retenir, lance un regard d’espoir sur les mains couvertes de taches de rousseur.

\- Non c’est bon je… J’ai déjà le tien.

Jack les regarde partir et entrer à nouveau par la fenêtre. Tuffnut se retourne une dernière fois. Sa main n’a pas quitté le bas du dos du brun. Et étrangement, Jack aurait aimé qu’il ne touche pas Hiccup. Jamais.

Il regarde son téléphone. Il a cassé l’ancien peu de temps après son réveil dans une crise de colère. Il en avait marre de voir des noms inconnus dans son répertoire. Mais il a gardé son ancien numéro pour que ce soit plus simple. Il a pourtant peu de contacts. Il ne sait pas qui possède encore son numéro. Ses anciens amis ont dû l'effacer depuis le temps. Mais pas Hiccup. Hiccup avait gardé son numéro. Et maintenant Jack a le sien sous le nom de <Hiccup du théâtre>.

.

Dimanche 10 septembre 2023

.

Hiccup n’en peut plus. Les autres dansent, s’amusent, rient. Eep revient, changée, et Guy lui fait remarquer que c’est dommage parce que la robe lui allait bien. Elle rougit. Ralph porte Raiponce et Audrey la rousse sur ses épaules. Elsa prend une photo et Merida rit alors que Maximus et Bunny soulèvent Eugène au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tooth a récupéré Jack dès son retour dans la pièce et l'occupe en lui parlant. La piste de danse a été délaissée et assis par terre, certains ont commencé une partie de UNO à voix plus ou moins basse. Audrey, la brune, s'est endormie sur les genoux de Tuffnut qui joue avec Astrid, Snotlout, Rémy et Colette. Fishleg et Linguini sont assis contre un mur et discutent.

Et Hiccup n’en peut plus.

Il va chercher Tuffnut et s’assoit derrière lui en regardant son jeu. Le blond triche et sort des +4 de sa poche quand ça l’arrange. Hiccup se cache un peu dans son cou. Il est 2h du matin, bien plus tard qu’il l'avait prévu, et il veut rentrer. Tuffnut se tourne vers lui alors que l’autre entoure sa taille de ses bras.

\- On rentre ?

\- S’il te plaît.

\- Je préviens les autres, attends-moi.

Tuffnut réveille doucement Audrey qui le salue d'une bise sur la joue, encore endormie, avant de se chercher un autre oreiller vivant en râlant. Hiccup se relève et sort sans attendre le blond. Il reste dehors à grelotter jusqu’à ce que Rémy le rejoigne.

\- Tu t’en vas.

\- Désolé mais je peux plus.

Son meilleur ami le sert brièvement contre lui. Il a prévu de rester dormir avec Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishleg, Raiponce, Eugène et quelques autres. Les matelas sont déjà installés dans les chambres. Tuffnut revient vite, après avoir serré Audrey contre lui pour s'excuser de la laisser, suivi d’Astrid qui offre une accolade rapide à Hiccup avant de se remettre au chaud avec Rémy.

.

Jack arrête d'écouter Tooth lorsqu’il voit Hiccup et Tuffnut partir. Ses sourcils se froncent. Ils sont loin et il fait nuit mais il peut clairement voir Hiccup se laisser faire alors que le blond le serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Jack ? Tu restes dormir toi aussi ?

C’est Raiponce qui lui demande. Apparemment Tooth a arrêté de parler. Elle s’est définitivement installée sur les épaules de Ralph sous le regard faussement désapprobateur d'Eugène et tous les deux se sont ajoutés à une énième partie de UNO. Ils échangent leurs cartes quand ça les arrange.

\- Non, je vais sûrement rentrer quand vous vous installerez pour la nuit.

\- Oh rappelle-toi que c’est chez moi que tu dors, c’est moi qui dis quand tu rentres vieux, fait semblant de râler Onceler en lui lançant un chamallow sur l’arrière du crâne.

Jack lui sourit doucement et se tourne à nouveau vers l’extérieur. Les deux jeunes à avoir quitté la soirée en premier (sans compter Hans qui s'est en allé tôt) ont déjà disparus. Il a une mélancolie sur le cœur qu’il n’arrive pas à s’expliquer.

.

Dans les rues silencieuses de Nethertown, Hiccup et Tuffnut se taisent. Le plus petit se tasse sur lui-même, les mains dans les poches. L'autre hésite à lui prendre la main. Ils arrivent en silence jusque chez les Haddock. Stoïck est rentré de sa rencontre mensuelle et dort déjà, rassuré par la présence d’amis près de son fils.

Lorsqu’il passe la porte d’entrée, Hiccup trébuche. Il tombe en silence sur le sol et se recroqueville un peu plus. Des sanglots douloureux lui compressent la poitrine.

\- Hiccup, viens, on va se coucher.

Le brun secoue la tête et son ami soupire. Sans prévenir, Hiccup se lève et se précipite vers les toilettes. Sa prothèse cogne contre le carrelage. Il vomit tout ce qu’il a pu boire et manger pendant la soirée. Tuffnut soupire derrière lui avant de s’agenouiller et de lui masser le dos tendrement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux.

Hiccup se lève sans son aide, s’accroche au lavabo en émail et se rince la bouche. Il sort sans un regard pour Tuffnut et monte dans sa chambre. Son ami se dirige vers la cuisine comme s’il était chez lui, se sert un verre d’eau qu’il boit lentement et soupire. Il prend la bouteille d’eau au frigo avant de monter à son tour.

Les escaliers grincent un peu sous ses pas alors qu’Hiccup n’a produit aucun son. Les ronflements réconfortants de Stoïck font trembler les murs lorsque Tuffnut passe devant la chambre du père. Il continue jusqu’à la porte d’Hiccup. Elle est juste poussée, pas fermée, comme une invitation. Il entre pour trouver son ami assis sur son lit, torse nu, un exemplaire de Lorenzo dans les mains.

Tuffnut lui vole le bouquin et le feuillette, une main sur la hanche. Lorsqu’il trouve le passage qu’il cherchait, il s’assoit sur la chaise à roulettes en coinçant le dossier entre ses genoux. Puis il chante à voix basse :

\- Quand je mourrai, mon échanson, porte mon cœur à ma maîtresse.

Hiccup se laisse tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, les doigts un peu repliés. Il chantonne en même temps que Tuffnut quand il continue sa réplique.

\- Qu’elle envoie au diable la messe, la prêtraille et les oraisons. Les pleurs ne sont que de l’eau claire ; Dis-lui…

\- Qu’elle éventre un tonneau ; qu’on entonne un chœur sur ma bière, continue Hiccup.

\- J’y répondrai du fond de mon tombeau.

Quand Hiccup lui donne la réplique, c'est d'une voix morne. Les mots lui viennent sans qu'il réfléchisse :

\- Je savais bien que j’avais quelque chose à te demander. Dis-moi, Hongrois, que t’avait donc fait ce garçon que je t’ai vu bâtonner tantôt d’une si joyeuse manière ?

\- Ma foi, je ne saurais le dire, ni lui non plus, répond Tuffnut en lisant à moitié.

Sans se relever, Hiccup lève une main paresseuse et ordonne de la même voix fatiguée :

\- Change. Monologue, quatrième paragraphe, « est-elle… »

Ravi d'obéir à sa demande, Tuffnut tourne quelques pages et trouve le passage. Reconnaissant le dialogue, il murmure presque :

\- Est-elle bonne fille ?

\- Oui vraiment, répond Hiccup toujours d'un ton plat.

\- En chemise ?

Enfin, Hiccup se redresse. Il jette un regard à Tuffnut qui tente de dissimuler son sourire avant de répéter d'un air plus convaincu :

\- En chemise ?

\- Oh ! Non, non, je ne le pense pas, répond Hiccup en se levant. Pauvre Catherine ! Que ma mère mourût de tout cela, ce serait triste.

La voix de Hiccup a changé, imperceptiblement. Il a pris son ton de comédien et continue en _jouant_ :

\- Que ma mère mourût de tout cela, ce serait triste. Et quand je lui aurais dit mon projet, qu’aurais-je pu y faire ? Au lieu de la consoler, cela lui aurait fait dire : crime ! Crime ! Jusqu’à son dernier soupir ! Je ne sais pourquoi je marche, je tombe de lassitude.

Se prenant au mot, Hiccup se laisse à nouveau tomber sur le matelas et sourit. Il murmure pour Tuffnut :

\- Encore. Apparition de Lorenzo. Donne-moi la didascalie.

Cette fois son ami cherche à peine et parle avant de trouver l'extrait :

\- Lorenzo paraît au fond d’une galerie basse.

Debout en un instant, Hiccup prend une pose plus noble. Sa voix n'est plus la même, sa posture non plus. Il est royal quand il désigne un Lorenzo imaginaire :

\- Regardez-moi ce corps maigre, ce lendemain d’orgie ambulant. Regardez-moi ces yeux plombés, ces mains fluettes et maladives, à peine assez fermes pour soutenir un éventail ; ce visage morne, qui sourit quelquefois, mais qui n’a pas la force de rire. C’est là un homme à craindre ? Allons, allons, vous vous moquez de lui. Hé ! Renzo !

Il redevient lui-même et fait signe à Tuffnut :

\- Il les salue et « trop honnête » ?

\- Il t’appelle un homme dangereux mais il est trop honnête pour prononcer ton nom, lit Tuffnut.

Hiccup fait la révérence et reprend d'un air doucereux, cette fois il est Lorenzo, pas le Duc :

\- Pour qui dangereux, Eminence ? Pour les filles de joie ou pour les saints du paradis ?

Il retombe sur son lit.

\- Et le coup de grâce : « Si l’on vous a dit que j’étais un Soldat, c’est une erreur ; je suis un pauvre amant de la science. »

Tuffnut ferme le livre et le pousse pour prendre sa place attitrée dans le lit de son ami. Hiccup l'attrape par la taille et ils bataillent quelques instants. Le contact finit de lui remonter le moral et Tuffnut finit par déclarer qu'il est plus que l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il ne fait pas de commentaire sur le fait que si Hiccup avait encore tant d'énergie ils auraient pu rester à la soirée. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas la même énergie.

Ils se déshabillent, éteignent la lumière et se glissent sous la couverture. Hiccup et Tuffnut se couchent l’un contre l’autre, presque nus. Ça n’a rien de gênant entre eux et Hiccup a besoin de ce contact rassurant de toute façon. Il passe en douceur sur les cicatrices au creux du poignet de son ami et ils s’endorment comme ça. Hiccup n’est pas soldat et il s’est bien assez battu aujourd’hui. Quand Tuffnut soupire dans sa nuque Hiccup s'endort.

.

Dans le même quartier, Jack, Onceler et Audrey la rousse sont rentrés quelques heures après Hiccup et Tuffnut. La soirée commençait à s’essouffler et les autres à s’installer pour dormir. Elsa est rentrée chez elle après avoir assuré à tout le monde que ça irait, Ralph est reparti au Refuge, Pascal a disparu et tous les autres se sont entassés sur les matelas qu'occupait déjà Audrey la brune, de travers sur trois lits.

Jack lance un regard à Onceler qui dort dans son lit et ronfle comme un bienheureux. Le meilleur ami de Jack ne supporte pas de dormir ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Kat dort dans celle des filles de Gru et quand Jack a vérifié si tout allait bien, les quatre petites étaient en plein voyage au pays des rêves. Audrey les a salués pour rejoindre rapidement sa chambre d'artiste en haut de la tour de la grande maison. Seul sur son matelas, Jack repense à cette soirée. Concernant Tooth, Bunny ou Sandy, ou même Onceler, il sait qu'il ne les connaissait pas avant. Ils le lui ont dit ou alors il a deviné. Ses amis de maintenant sont nouveaux. Il sait aussi que la plupart des jeunes qui ne lui adressent plus la parole maintenant étaient ses amis d’avant. Mais personne ne lui parle d’Hiccup, il ne sait rien.

Rien du tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre arrivera entre le 13 et le 18 du mois prochain normalement!  
> En espérant que celui-ci vous ait plu et vous retrouver dans un mois!


	5. 4: Première répétition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la distribution des personnages la semaine passée, il est temps de s'y mettre vraiment! Voyons comment va se passer la première vraie répétition de la troupe! Mais avant ça, petit débrief de la soirée de la veille et Merida a quelques doutes sur son personnage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La liste de personnages est en ligne sur projet-lorenzo sur tumblr!

CHAPITRE QUATRIEME

_Première répétition_

.

Dimanche 10 septembre 2023

.

Toothiana est rentrée chez elle un peu avant midi. Elle est restée aider à ranger la salle mais elle y retournera en fin d’après-midi avec Raiponce, Eugène, Bunny, Elsa et Audrey la brune. Ils se sont proposés d’eux-mêmes pour ranger mais ils ont insisté auprès des autres pour que la prochaine fois ce ne soit pas eux.

Une fois seule (ou presque puisque sa sœur et son père son là), la jeune femme prend le temps de réfléchir. Ils ne se sont installés pour la nuit que vers cinq heures du matin. Et avant ça, la soirée s’est essoufflée lentement jusqu’à ce que tout le monde soit assis à discuter. Une conversation en particulier a retenu l’attention de Tooth. Avec Jack.

.

Dimanche 10 septembre 2023

(Toujours le même jour mais ça ne semblait pas être le même puisque c’était tôt dans le matin)

.

Jack et Tooth sont un peu à l’écart. Il est quatre heures passé. Ralph et Hans sont déjà rentrés, Eugène somnole sur les genoux de Raiponce, Elsa ne va pas tarder à rentrer aussi, surprise d'être restée si tard. Astrid supporte le poids de Snotlout et de Ruffnut, chacun appuyé sur une de ses épaules. Fishleg et Rémy sont adossés à un mur alors que Merida, Maximus, Pascal, Colette, Linguini, Guy, Audrey la rousse, Onceler et Jim font un pouilleux dévastateur où tous les coups sont permis. Audrey la brune est montée se coucher.

Alors qu’ils sont silencieux depuis quelques secondes, Jack se tourne soudain vers Tooth et demande avec l’air de ne pas y toucher :

\- Hiccup et son pote, ils sont ensemble ?

Tooth sursaute un peu, elle ne s’y attend pas. Les ragots ne sont pas le sujet favori de Jack, fatigué d’en avoir été le centre pendant longtemps. Pourtant, là tout de suite, il demande. Alors son amie réfléchit, cherche dans ses dossiers personnels les données qu’elle pourrait avoir. Comme il sent qu’elle est en pleine réflexion, Jack ne dit rien et regarde Jim se faire voler ses cartes par Colette.

\- Non, répond-elle soudain.

Le soulagement de Jack est visible. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux décolorés avec un petit sourire. Tooth l’a rarement vu avec cette expression sur le visage. Ou plutôt non, elle l’a souvent vu avec cette expression mais c’était avant. Quand elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Près d’elle, elle sent la tension qui émane du corps de Jack. Il regarde vers Astrid.

Astrid.

Tooth fronce les sourcils. La blonde est la seule menace dans la nouvelle vie de Jack et elle le sait.

.

Mardi 12 septembre 2023

.

Merida entre dans l’école active. Elle peut déjà sentir l’effervescence des portes ouvertes qui ne se passeront que ce week-end. Quand quelque chose se prépare au Pôle, c'est palpable parfois dans toute la ville, ils sont chanceux que l'évènement se cantonne à l'enceinte de l'école cette fois. Il est quatre heures et demie et elle a fini les cours un peu plus tôt que d’habitude. Du coup elle en profite pour passer en espérant croiser Hiccup. Elle veut lui parler de la première répétition de demain, de son texte mais aussi de son costume.

\- Merida ?

Elle sursaute et se retourne avec un sourire. Mulan s’avance vers elle et s'arrête pour la saluer sans lui faire la bise. Elles sont toutes les deux peu adeptes de cette pratique. Mulan est un peu plus âgée que Merida et les autres qui font du théâtre. Elle fait partie des gens cool mais hors de leur groupe. C'est dommage. Merida s'entend bien avec elle. Elle sait que ça ne lui attire que des ennuis puisque Pitch ne va pas arrêter de l'emmerder mais elle refuse d'arrêter de traîner avec elle à cause de cet abruti.

\- Alors cette soirée ?

\- C'était pas mal. Enfin... Pas trop mal. Hiccup est parti le premier en revanche.

\- Il est pas très à l'aise en soirée.

Mulan le dit comme si c'était une évidence. Merida ne connaît pas encore assez Hiccup pour être aussi catégorique alors elle hausse juste les épaules. Comme Mulan a fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, elles discutent en allant ensemble vers l'amphithéâtre. Merida n'était pas sûre de trouver Hiccup si tôt mais Mulan l'a assurée l'avoir vu passer.

.

Hiccup et Rémy sont seuls dans l'amphithéâtre quand Mulan et Merida entrent. Mulan les salue de loin juste avant de repartir : elle doit rejoindre Garrett. Merida s'avance très lentement, n'osant pas s'imposer dans la salle. L'aura de Hiccup rayonne jusqu'à elle. Elle décide de ne pas se laisser intimider par ce mec qui fait à peine sa taille et finit par dévaler rapidement les escaliers vers la scène. La salle est immense mais une fois devant les deux garçons, elle se rend compte d'à quel point la scène est intimiste. Hiccup a étalé des feuilles partout autour de lui et Rémy lit un livre de cuisine comme si c'était un roman. Ils échangent peu de mots, l'entrée de Mulan ne les a pas dérangés plus que ça et c'est uniquement lorsque Merida arrive sous leur nez qu'ils lèvent ensemble la tête.

Elle ne semble pas embarrassée mais en même temps Hiccup sent qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Elle fait du théâtre depuis toujours mais ils ont eu la même malaisance dans leur vie. Il se lève et l'invite à monter sur scène. Maintenant que Merida est comédienne dans sa pièce, le jeune homme a envie de la connaître.

Elle reste debout quand il se laisse à nouveau glisser au sol près de ses papiers. Il lui sourit mais elle ne bouge pas.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? finit-il par demander.

Le ton n'est pas méchant, ni trop aimable, curieux juste ce qu'il faut. Merida sourit enfin et s'assoit. Elle replie une de ses jambes sous ses fesses et relève l'autre pour poser son bras dessus. Attitude volontairement rebelle, presque provocatrice qui fonctionne très bien avec sa mère. Hiccup retourne à ses notes, griffonne sur ses papiers, en attendant la réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as choisie moi pour jouer un homme ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir porter ?

Hiccup s'assoit face à elle, en tailleur, calant sa jambe factice manuellement. Il porte un tee-shirt vert aux manches longues et au col en V qui montre ses clavicules couvertes de taches de rousseur et un pantalon un peu trop et trop court, maintenu autour de ses hanches avec une ceinture et qui dévoile sa chaussette et sa prothèse. Il porte la même veste en laine depuis deux ans, celle qu'il a trouvé au rayon femmes. Elle est un peu élimé aux manches maintenant, et avec le soin que porte Stoïck dans ses lessives elle est toujours un peu trop grande bien que son fils ait grandi et lui tombe sur les épaules au moindre mouvement parce qu'elle a perdu ses formes.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? Ce que tu vas porter ? Quand j'ai proposé au groupe de théâtre du lycée de venir, j'ai précisé que c'était une décision personnelle. Mais tu t'es portée immédiatement volontaire et ça a fait pencher la balance en ma faveur auprès de Hans avec qui tu t'entends bien. Puis ça a entraîné Elsa dans l'aventure et donc tout le groupe. Sans toi je n'aurais peut-être eu personne. Tu as assuré que tu te foutais du rôle que je te donnais. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ne m'ont envoyé aucun message cet été. Alors pourquoi maintenant tu viens te demander dans quoi tu t'es engagée ?

Il ne la regarde même pas et c'est le pire. Sa voix est dure, il est fatigué parce qu'il ne dort pas bien, et il a peur de voir tout le monde remettre en cause ses décisions.

\- Je me suis engagée pour jouer un rôle, pas pour que tu permettes à Pitch de continuer à se moquer de moi !

Enfin, les yeux verts se lèvent vers elle. Rémy frissonne à peine mais Merida a un vrai mouvement de recul. Bon, Hiccup a compris ce qui la gênait et... il risque d'exploser. Il n'aime pas Pitch. Il le trouve antipathique et préfère ignorer ses mauvais côtés pour se concentrer sur ses talents d'acteur. Depuis... depuis Jackson il arrive à l'ignorer. Et il sait que du coup il a changé de cible. Que c'est Merida qui se prend les remarques déplacées du connard de service.

\- Tu penses donc que je t'ai choisi ce rôle seulement pour que Pitch puisse continuer à faire ses blagues de mauvais goût ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait quelque chose de la sorte ?

\- Il est dans ton groupe de théâtre non ? T'as placé tous les membres de notre groupe dans des rôles compliqués pour eux.

Hiccup se lève et s'avance jusqu'au devant de la scène. Il se tient face à un public imaginaire, dos à Merida et Rémy. Il sent l'angoisse de la jeune femme et ne pensait pas qu'elle avait peur à ce point de Pitch. Que ses blagues l'atteignaient autant. Au point d'être injuste.

\- Alors dis-moi, en quoi j'ai désavantagé ton groupe ? Un rôle phare pour Elsa ? Des monologues pour Célien ? Un premier rôle pour Kristoff et la responsabilité d'ouvrir la pièce ? Les rares rôles féminins offerts à Tatiana et Raiponce ? Ou alors non, tu aurais préféré que je leur donne à tous de petits rôles comme ceux de Ruffnut et Astrid ? Des rôles dont personne ne va se souvenir ? Et toi, tu aurais voulu être une silhouette ? Une simple fille que j'aurais fait se balader en robe pendant une scène de bal ? Pour que Pitch puisse se repaître du respect des codes et des rôles genrés que nous donne la société alors qu'il met du vernis à ongles ? Pour qu'il n'ait rien à te dire parce que tu ne porterais pas d'armure ?

Merida ne lui répond pas et détourne le regard. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui prouve qu'elle a eu tort mais elle sait que Hiccup ne se trompe pas. C'est vrai qu'en réalité même si les rôles sont difficiles, ils sont plus avantageux. Mais Hiccup n'a pas fini. Il se retourne vers elle et ses yeux verts la transpercent. Sa voix est plus basse :

\- Moi aussi il m'a fait du mal. Je pensais que... que tu étais plus forte que moi. Si tu veux je peux changer ton rôle. Te donner quelque chose d'autre, je me débrouillerai. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal mais je pensais... Je ne pensais pas que toi ça t'atteignait. Tu as l'air tellement plus forte.

Merida répond en serrant ses genoux.

\- Mais si... Si j'accepte le rôle. Ce rôle. Est-ce que je pourrais le jouer en tant que femme ?

\- Bien sûr. Et si tu le fais, on pourra répondre à Pitch, ensemble.

Merida n'en revient pas. Elle ne sait pas si c'est la scène qui a cet effet sur Hiccup ou si c'est juste parce qu'elle le regarde pour la première fois mais elle peut sentir à quel point il est convaincu. Et aussi à quel point Pitch a pu lui faire du mal. Elle est l'outil de sa vengeance, lui qui ne pourra plus porter la robe de Lorenzo. Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Et puis, à part le fait que Pitch ne retiendra aucune de ses piques sanglantes, rien ne la dérange dans le rôle. Au contraire, elle sent qu'elle est faite pour ça. Pierre lui ressemble, il est aussi fougueux qu'elle, s'emporte vite, s'inquiète.

C'est Raiponce qui entre qui l'empêche de répondre. Hiccup ne se retourne pas vers elle. Sa veste glisse et il la remonte inutilement sur une de ses épaules. Dans le silence de l'amphithéâtre, le bruit léger des pas de la petite brune résonne. Elle chantonne à voix très basse et on peut entendre la musique déborder de ses écouteurs.

Elle escalade la scène sous le regard intrigué de Merida et laisse tomber ses affaires, un sac de cours en tissu et une pochette à dessins dont des feuilles dépassent. Elle se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds (même si elle n'en a pas besoin) pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Hiccup qui ne réagit presque pas. Juste un sourire minuscule qui soulève le coin de ses lèvres. Puis enfin elle enlève ses écouteurs et coupe la musique de son MP3. Elle sourit à Merida et s'assoit face à elle, sa longue jupe colorée et ses pieds nus détonnant du pantalon déchirée et des grosses bottes de la rouquine.

\- Raiponce, je crois que Merida aurait aimé voir tes croquis pour son costume. Tu les as sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr !

La brune farfouille dans sa pochette, mettant de côté des dessins aux couleurs vives. Elle sort ensuite deux feuilles A3, propres et nettes. Des dessins de Merida, de face, de profil et de dos, dans deux costumes différents, couvrent le papier. Sur l'une des feuilles, elle porte des vêtements d'homme, une chemise un peu large, une cape et une épée au côté. Sur l'autre, une robe est ramenée vers l'arrière et superpose un pantalon. L'épée est toujours là.

\- Alors, je pensais mettre en évidence le fait que tu es la grande sœur de Louise en vous faisant porter des robes assorties dans la première scène. Ce sera discret mais comme ça, on pourra faire comprendre au public que c'est bien un rôle féminin. En fait, ça ne change absolument rien pour nous mais ça changera beaucoup de choses pour le public. Et pour le personnage du Cardinal bien sûr. Tu auras le même comportement, les mêmes répliques, mais en tant que grande sœur et pas en tant que grand frère. On verra de te rajouter trois quatre répliques mais dans l'ensemble... enfin voilà. Ça t'ira ?

Merida regarde les dessins, imagine ce que ça pourrait rendre sur elle.

\- Pierre dans la pièce est l'homme de la famille. L’aîné. Son cadet est dans les ordres. Je voulais insister sur l'aspect ambigu de ce personnage puisque tu vas le jouer. Il serait un frère pour Thomas et Léon mais une sœur pour Louise. Tu comprends ? demande Hiccup d'une voix plus douce.

Elle ne comprend pas tout à fait. Les costumes sont beaux mais elle est perdue.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? Parce que Pitch...

\- Hurle partout que tu es lesbienne ? Si on commence à écouter tout ce que raconte ce clape-merde, on a pas fini.

C'est Rémy qui vient de parler, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Merida inspecte les croquis. Et elle est satisfaite. Pitch pourra essayer de dire tout ce qu'il veut, avec ces vêtements sur le dos, elle aura le cran de lui répondre.

\- La robe est...

\- Trop féminine ? Je voulais souligner ta taille et tes formes mais si tu préfères je peux insister sur comment le personnage s'arrange pour porter des vêtements d'homme sous sa robe.

\- Non, elle est très bien.

Et quand Merida lui sourit, Raiponce sait qu'elles deviendront amies très vite. Une discussion sur les costumes s'engage avec Hiccup et Merida décide qu'il est temps qu'elle parte. De toute façon, demain tout le monde se réunira. Raiponce prend précautionneusement ses mesures avant que la rouquine quitte définitivement l'amphithéâtre et ce sont dix minutes de rire qui s'ensuivent.

La brune tournoie avec ses rubans à mesurer et Merida est embarrassée par sa position qui l'expose et par les commentaires de Raiponce. Hiccup sourit doucement, penché en arrière et appuyé sur ses mains et Rémy espace de plus en plus ses moments de lecture pour finir par seulement regarder les filles agir. Elles seront parfaites dans leurs rôles, il le sent et il sait que Hiccup le sent à cet instant précis. Et c'est bon.

.

Mercredi 13 septembre 2023

.

Ce mercredi, Hiccup se réveille tôt. Il n'a pas réussi à dormir. En fait, il dort peu depuis presque un an mais le retour de Jack dans sa vie n'arrange pas les choses. Il l'a volontairement tenu à l'écart, heureux de ne pas le voir dans la liste des participants au théâtre du lycée. Le voir sur scène quand ils étaient amis avait été l'une des plus grandes joies de sa vie. Savoir qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais, un grand soulagement. Hiccup n'avait plus qu'à s'enfermer dans son projet pour ne plus voir du tout le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Ça marchait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Hiccup soupire en se levant finalement à huit heures. Ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste couché plus longtemps. Des cernes soulignent ses grands yeux verts et il n'enfile que des vêtements larges. Pas d'envie aujourd'hui. Il laisse ses yeux parcourir sa chambre. Il n'a pas grand chose. Un ordinateur fixe pas tout neuf, quelques livres usés, un lit beaucoup trop grand pour une personne surtout pour quelqu'un de sa taille.

Nouveau soupir. La journée s'annonce longue et fatigante. Et il porte la grande veste bleue de Jack qu'il enfile par réflexe quand il ne va pas bien. Tout est grand aujourd'hui de toute façon.

Il arrive au Pôle à dix heures, après avoir traîné longtemps chez lui, sans savoir quoi faire. Il sait que tout le monde a cours le mercredi matin et que ce n'est pas la peine de les attendre plus tôt mais il va quand même dans l'amphithéâtre. Une fois seul dans la salle majestueuse, il prend le temps de visualiser pendant quelques secondes à quoi pourra ressembler leur spectacle, après neuf mois de travail. Il attend sans manger pendant quatre heures en récitant la pièce.

.

Il a été convenu que le rendez-vous pour la première répétition serait à quatorze heures. Ce n'est donc pas avant que le groupe de théâtre du lycée se met en route. Ils s'entendent assez bien – comme des adolescents qui ont dû cohabiter pour une longe période de temps du moins – et ont mangé ensemble. Jack ne s'est pas senti mis à l'écart. Elsa, Hans, Célien, Tooth, Merida, Jamie et Kristoff l'ont toujours accueilli naturellement. De ce qu'il a compris, peu d'entre eux lui parlaient avant alors ils n'attendent rien de lui. C'est reposant. Onceler, Raiponce, Eugène, Bunny, Maximus, Pascal et Sandy, qui ne font pas partie officiellement du club mais qui sont tout le temps dans les parages ont aussi mangé avec eux puisqu'ils ont été pris dans la pièce (sauf Sandy bien sûr). Et Jack est heureux que son meilleur ami soit là parce qu'il a besoin de lui.

Maintenant qu'ils doivent aller répéter, que cela devient _réel_ , Jack commence à se demander si c'était vraiment la seule solution. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a peur de monter sur scène. Il ne se souvient pas avoir été comédien. Tooth a essayé de le rassurer quand ils discutaient la veille et Bunny, même s'il passe son temps à le taquiner, n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Peut-être que c'est vrai alors. Peut-être qu'il peut vraiment jouer, qu'il a ça en lui. Le sourire de Onceler ne lui fait pas vraiment du bien : ils savent tous les deux quelles sont les peurs de Jack et que c'est inutile.

Quand le groupe entre dans l'amphithéâtre, déjà ouvert, Jack laisse passer tout le monde et seul le grand brun s'en rend compte. Ils sont les derniers à passer la porte. Pour s'arrêter immédiatement.

Raiponce a dévalé les marches, suivie par son petit ami protecteur et ses deux meilleurs amis. Près de la scène, Elinor, qui vient probablement d'arriver, range ses papiers. Le groupe de théâtre et les quelques nouveaux comédiens descendent très lentement, le regard fixé sur la scène. L'autre groupe de théâtre est déjà arrivé, assis entre le premier et le troisième rang. Debout dans la lumière d'un projecteur, seul, Hiccup déclame sans leur prêter la moindre attention, son livre usé tenu à une main et loin de lui, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin du texte pour leur expliquer la mise en scène. Il n'en a pas besoin en fait.

.

\- Il faudra faire sonner les cloches au début du monologue. Et que tout le monde se tienne prêt. Puis Jack entrera par là.

Tout le monde suit son indication alors qu'il montre les coulisses côté cour (à droite de la scène du point de vue du public).

\- Il faudrait qu'il porte son costume de fin, moitié robe, moitié chemise et pantalon. Et il arpentera la scène, de là à là. Et il jouera plusieurs rôles. D'abord, son côté Lorenzo, son côté « femme ». Alors il se tournera pour que le public voit la robe.

Il se retourne et présente son profil gauche au public pour illustrer son explication.

\- Et tout le premier paragraphe sera comme ça. Les cloches sonneront toujours. Puis Lorenzo commencera : « Je lui dirai que c'est un motif de pudeur, et j'emporterai la lumière. » Et là, le Duc répondra alors Jack devra se tourner pour montrer son autre côté au public.

Toujours pour expliquer, Hiccup se tourne à nouveau pour présenter son profil droit. Il traîne à peine des pieds et sa fatigue n'est pas visible.

\- Et il dira: « cela se fait tous les jours ! » Pendant toute la scène il y aura ce jeu entre les deux personnalités de Lorenzo, Jack sera seul mais il sera multiple...

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Hiccup s'arrête aussitôt et relève la tête vers Jack. Les autres n'ont pas entendu mais se tournent quand même vers le jeune homme en se demandant ce qui a pu interrompre leur Roi. Il rougit et se dépêche de descendre de quelques rangs pour poser son sac. Solidaire, Onceler pose ses affaires au même endroit. Hiccup finit par le lâcher du regard et Jack arrive à nouveau à respirer. Le groupe de théâtre du lycée s'assoit à l'opposé des vikings. Puis très vite, les autres arrivent et le nouveau groupe de théâtre est au complet. Eep, Rémy, Colette et Linguini vont s'asseoir très près des vikings. Audrey la brune et Audrey la rousse sont là aussi. La première prend place sur les genoux de Tuffnut et la deuxième rejoint son demi-frère d'adoption à côté de Jack. Kat est venue avec elles et s'assoit près de son grand frère avec un sourire. Ralph arrive un peu en retard, essoufflé, en même temps que Félix qui va aider pour les décors.

Hiccup s'assoit en bord de scène pour regarder tout le monde. Il détaille les vrais acteurs, ceux qui débutent cette année pour lui et enfin ceux qui vont l'aider à transformer cette salle en scène parfaite pour jouer _Lorenzaccio_. Puis il leur sourit parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait là et ce qu'il va devoir faire.

\- Aujourd'hui, commence-t-il, nous allons officialiser votre participation à ce projet. Je vous préviens, si vous restez après ça, il n'y aura plus aucune porte de sortie. Parce qu'il est hors de question que le travail de Raiponce soit gâché !

Leur mouvement de surprise le fait rire alors que Raiponce se met debout, montée sur ressort, et saute sur la scène près de lui.

\- Bon, continue Hiccup, ce sera un peu ennuyant, je vous promets que dès la semaine prochaine j'aurais fait des groupes de travail, d'ailleurs il y a mon adresse mail sur les scripts que je vous ai distribués donc envoyez-moi au plus vite vos horaires libres pour que j'organise des répétitions pour ceux qui ont beaucoup de texte. Mais aujourd'hui, on fait les modifications sur le script et Raiponce prendra vos mesures pour les costumes. Je vous le répète : c'est votre dernière chance de fuir.

Il y a quelques rires étouffés puis Hiccup se relève. Raiponce lui sourit, déjà armée d'un bloc-notes énorme et de plusieurs rubans à mesurer. Le jeune metteur en scène invite donc tout le monde à monter sur la grande scène et Raiponce attaque immédiatement Elsa pour prendre ses mesures. Elle a installé un vestiaire avec trois paravents. Pendant qu'elle va chercher chaque personne une par une, Hiccup prend en note les quelques modifications demandées sur son texte. Il y en a peu, il a été plus que raisonnable et a beaucoup coupé les trop longues répliques. Célien, le seul à avoir un très long monologue avec Jack, ne demande aucun changement de son texte.

Bien sûr, Hiccup finit par Jack. Il est heureux de voir que spontanément de petits groupes se sont formés et que les comédiens répètent ensemble. Ils sont rassemblés à deux ou trois et apprennent leurs textes en tentant de trouver la bonne intonation. Parfois Elinor se rajoute pour donner un coup de main. Jack est seul. Il lit attentivement son monologue, Hiccup reconnaît le passage. Les grandes jambes de Jack sont ramenées contre lui et il passe régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux décolorés.

\- Hey.

Il sursaute presque quand Hiccup se laisse tomber à côté de lui, les jambes étendues. Ils sont appuyés contre le fond de la scène. Derrière les paravents, Snotlout hurle au scandale parce qu'il ne veut pas enlever son tee-shirt et Astrid gueule qu'il a intérêt à la fermer et à faire ce qu'on lui demande.

\- Hey, répond enfin Jack.

\- Un problème avec le texte ?

Hiccup a essayé de poser la question comme il la pose depuis maintenant une heure et demie à tout le monde. Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas tout à fait la même intonation. Jack ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et tourne enfin ses yeux bleus vers Hiccup. Ses yeux bleus qui font du mal à l'autre garçon parce qu'il sait ce qu'il en est vraiment.

\- Le monologue est beaucoup trop long, je n'ai pas ton talent, je suis incapable d'enchaîner les répliques comme ça, j'ai besoin qu'on me réponde je...

\- J'ai une autre mise en scène.

Jack s'arrête. Il le regarde comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité. Ou d'énoncer un miracle. Hiccup sort alors deux feuilles pliées en cinq de sa poche. Et il explique :

\- Je serai sur scène avec toi tout le long. Le costume sera différent bien sûr. Et je te donnerais la réplique. Tout le long.

\- Merci. Pardon.

\- Non c'est bon, je sais que la version seul était très difficile.

.

Cette semaine, même s'ils ne font rien de concret, les comédiens se rapprochent les uns des autres. Quand Raiponce a fini de prendre les mesures de tout le monde, Elinor lance un jeu d'improvisation pour détendre tout le monde et Hiccup redevient un élève normal pour la dernière heure. Et à la fin du cours, certains traînent un peu. Pitch, Hans, Elsa, Jack et Onceler partent vite mais Audrey la rousse, Tooth et Bunny tardent, Célien semble hésiter, Kat rejoint son frère avec un temps de retard, Ralph discute avec Audrey la brune qu'il a aidé pour porter quelques trucs. Et même Rémy, Colette et Linguini restent cinq minutes de plus alors qu'ils ont encore cours de cuisine. Quand tout le monde a finalement disparu et qu'il ne reste dans la salle que Tuffnut, Hiccup, Astrid et Audrey la brune, que le calme revient, le jeune metteur en scène se permet un soupir.

Ça s'est mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il se laisse tomber en arrière et sa tête atterrit sur l'estomac de Tuffnut qui passe aussitôt une main lasse dans ses cheveux auburn. Il a lui-même la tête calée sur les cuisses d'Audrey. Astrid sourit devant leur attitude à tous les trois. Elle ne les comprend pas et ne sait même pas à quel moment ils sont devenus si proches mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- C'était quoi ce vieux test avec Jack ?

Hiccup grimace mais Astrid ne lâchera pas le morceau.

\- On sait tous que tu avais prévu la deuxième version si tu ne jouais pas alors pourquoi tu lui as fait croire qu'il allait devoir jouer seul ?

Après un long moment, Hiccup finit par ouvrir les yeux et avoue en regardant les câbles et les projecteurs éteints :

\- Je voulais savoir s'il avait toujours la même manière de jouer.

_S'il avait toujours besoin de moi._

Il ne le dit pas mais Tuffnut l'entend si fort que c'est assourdissant. Une des grandes mains du blond joue avec les cheveux auburn de Hiccup pendant que l'autre touche du bout des doigts ceux d'Audrey, doucement. Astrid semble se satisfaire de l'explication de son ami et quitte la salle. Une fois qu'ils sont tous les trois, Tuffnut se relève un peu et frappe le front de son meilleur ami.

\- Fais gaffe p'tite tête, t'es en train de retomber.

\- C'est faux. Allez, sortez que je ferme l'amphi.

.

Ce soir-là, tout le monde reçoit par mail la nouvelle version, définitive, du script. Cette version est complète, elle ne comporte pas que les scènes qui les concernent. Et surtout, à la place du grand monologue de Lorenzo, il y a un dialogue entre Lorenzo et le Duc.

Quand Jack le lit, il ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite. Il y a toujours le dossier caché sur le bureau de sa mère. Mais il sait très bien que personne ne le croira maintenant. Et surtout que sa mère démentira. Evelyn lui fait peur.

Il doit réussir. Pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il ne ment pas. Il sait déjà ce que l'assistante sociale pense de lui. C'est écrit dans le dossier. « Invente certaines choses, comportement irréfléchi et sanguin. Fera tout pour discréditer les adultes. A déjà monté un faux dossier une fois. Amnésie presque totale concernant les évènements avant décembre 2022. » C'est noir sur blanc.

Il n'a plus qu'à montrer qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de meilleur, puisqu'il ne sait pas à quel point il était mauvais avant. Et à espérer que l'influence de Hiccup soit suffisante pour lui donner du crédit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'essaie de publier un chapitre par mois! Avec vos commentaires j'ai bien sûr plus envie de mettre en ligne :)


End file.
